Link's New Adventure
by Haninator
Summary: Link goes on an adventure like never before! VERY AU Transformers-wise 'cauz I wanted some things, but not others. Zelda pops in in Chapter 6. Han and Indy are also central chars in this fic. Please review, or I shall explode and die. Feel the powah!
1. Chapter 1 Reverie

Hey! I own nothing! Okay, fine, I will take credit for Link's personality and his perceptivity, but that's it! The story line is purely what popped into my head, though it follows the lines of something else I don't own. Hee hee, are you interested now, huh? Are you? I know I'm hyper. It's all 'cauz I've finally got a story to put up! *Cheers* Enough of this craziness! Read my story!

________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 Reverie

I sit upon my horse pondering the past adventure after the one that most of you recognize as the Ocarina of Time. Then again, there was something after that and before the Twilight Princess incident. Two men in very futuristic clothes with strange weapons approached me. They didn't tell me their names. They just grabbed me by the arm and told me the land they came from was in trouble. They needed my help. But then again who didn't? I, Link, was off again, long before I had expected it.

________________________________________________________________________

I know it's short, but hey, it's the first chappy of my first fic. It's not my fault. (Lame excuse, I know.) The reason why this chappy is called "Reverie" is because the entire story is told to us by Link while he is perched upon Epona's back, remembering all the stuff that's happened to him. I guess that was kinda lost on some of my reviewers. XD I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you. XD


	2. Chapter 2 Why Me?

Ello! I return with this chappy for the sake of having an explanatory chappy and just to give you guys more information. I have really strong willpower, don't I! I say I'm gonna wait 'til I get 10 reviews, then I write after just 1. (A special thanks goes to Starrgrl24 my first reviewer of my first chappy! Yay you!) I'd just like to say that it's been fun writing so far 'cauz it just escapes and I find a way to fit all of the ideas in together. Oh, and I've already got chapter 3 typed up, so tell me if the story's okay so far or if it's just completely crazy. Crossovers tend to be a little wonky anyways. If you flame, I shall hire Harrison Ford as my personal bodyguard and have him signature tackle you to death. BTW, the arrow in the leg reference is from the Zelda fanfic Zelda: Warrior Princess by Lysia. (I guess that's redundant to say. "Zelda fanfic") Read it: it's quite humorous. Read fics by Starrgrl24 and A-Girl-Named-Billy 'cauz they're cool like that. Okay, advertisement minute's over!

___________________________________________________

Chapter 2 Why me?

There was no cause for me to resist. What can I say? A lost cause calls to me like coffee calls to the tired. Adventure is my middle name, so to speak. I can't stay put when others are in danger. I feel a yearning, urgent desire to help people who aren't quite as fortunate as I am. Then again, am I really fortunate? I get arrows in my legs (courtesy of Zelda [OW!] and others), sword slashes, and daggers thrown into my shoulders. Hey, it's no big deal. You get used to it. You'd be surprised at exactly how fast, too.

When these guys dragged me off, I figured it was the typical Ganondorf had their village on its knees and they were looking for a hero. I had no idea that it was so complicated.

The men that escorted me away led me to some strange wispy portal of some sort that I still don't understand to this day. Once we were on the other side, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Indy," said the one with the hat. "Indy" was tall, muscular, and thin. The other man was almost a mirror image of Indy. Both had a mysterious chin scar. I assumed they were twins, but I had no idea if they were related. Indy continued, "I suppose you can guess we know you're Link."

"Yeah, I figured as much," I responded. "Whaddya need?"

"We need you to help us," the so far unnamed man said.

"Well, I KNOW that."

"Our world is being threatened by vicious creatures with a single purpose. They want some sort of cube that we allegedly have. I have no idea where it came from, nor do I care. All I know is we can't let them have it, or else everything we all know is doomed," The man had a skeptical look on his face the entire time he explained the situation. Indy stabbed his partner's side with his elbow. "Ow! I'm gonna need that later! In fact, I think I need it right now! Sorry," his attention returned to me, "I'm Han. Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. The only reason I'm in on this is I want to be able to... carry out my business without the threat that the customers on the world I'm deliverin' to are obliterated before I get paid. But what do you care?"

"I have no idea how any of this has anything to do with me," I said, Solo looked at me with approval. He did kind of seem like the mercenary sort, standing there with his arms crossed roguishly across his chest. He was tall, like me, and skinny too.

Indy answered my question. "You're the best fighter in all of Hyrule, right?" I nodded. "Good. That means we've got the right guy."  
I interrupted him. "You didn't even know if you had the right person before you blabbed your story?" I was shocked. Solo and Indy struck me as the cautious sort. Maybe they already knew, but were making sure. Either way, they ignored my retort.

"If we don't stop those things, they'll destroy our world and yours too," Indy picked up right where he left off.

"What, you can't shut off that thing you dragged me through?" I asked, suddenly wondering what would happen in the rare case that Zelda or Epona were to step through the portal without guides like mine.

"No," Indy replied, cutting off my train of thought. "We don't have the controls for it. It must've opened when the things came."

"You're telling me you had no idea what was on the other side of that device?" I found that my initial opinion of these characters beginning to drop feverishly.

"That's what we're tellin' you." Han said. "Like it or not, that's how it is. We could kinda see a foggy picture of what's on the other side, but it was just that: foggy."

I looked back at the wispy, roughly circular blob and wondered what in the world I'd been thinking in joining up with these two. "Well, are we just gonna stand here all day, or are we actually gonna do something about the giant pests?" I asked.

Han looked to Indy. "He does have a good point."

"Alright genius, where are we gonna go?" Indy asked.

"Well, I suppose we could get a bite to eat somewhere," I said. "After all, standing here talking about what has to be done does make even the Hero of Time hungry."

Han puts his arms around Indy and me. "Okay then, gents, shall I direct you to the most luxurious restaurant I can afford?"

_________________________________________________________________

I know it's a strange way to end the chapter, but hey, it allows for a joke in the next chapter about Han Solo. It's a friendly joke, BTW. The login/submission feature has been down for a while for me and it's been driving me crazy (wait, I'm already there!), so now's my chance to vent my negative feelings. GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR. I desperately wanted this thing up sooner!


	3. Chapter 3 If This Is Luxury

Hey! I'm back with more insanity of my mind's creation! WARNING: This chappy is so original; it may cause a certain arm-pulling desire in some Wookiees. Please restrain them during the reading of this chapter. THANK YOU. I would also like to make a shout out to A-Girl-Named-Billy 'cauz she reviewed my first chapter too, but I didn't have her listed in those who reviewed the first chappy when I wrote the second chappy. I guess it was because I was so excited that I could submit a chappy again. We can't have Billy feeling left out, can we?

WARNING 2: This chapter has double the insanity that the last one had, so be prepared for the craziest thing you'll probably ever read. It's also kinda lame.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 If This Is Luxury, I'm Going Back Home

We wound up at McDonald's. My boots kept sticking to the floor over by where you go to get the drinks. I admit that I was amused by the button pushing madness behind getting a drink at this place. Going up to the counter to order the food was simple and I was used to stuff like that. I wound up with a chicken sandwich that seemed to be made of rubber. The fruit of the forest tasted way better than the garbage McDonald's had to offer. To say it pleasantly, the best part of the meal was the drink. Even it was so sugary I was sure part of my brain would be disintegrated if I drank another cup. I endured it, somehow. Han seemed to actually _enjoy _the burger he'd ordered. Indy looked positively indifferent to any of the stuff.

Looking in disgust at my half-eaten sandwich and desperately trying to keep the other half down, I said, "You call that luxury?"

Han looked at me, obviously wondering what my problem was. "You don't like it?" he asked, innocently.

"No, I don't." I said. "I'm gonna go get some water," I said, getting up and moving toward the water spigot on the drink machine. I was appalled by the stickiness of the floor again, as I filled my cup with water after rinsing out the disturbingly sweet bubbly liquid. When I returned to the table, I queried, "What _was_ that stuff?"

Han replied, "Pop."

"Let's just say 'No' to pop."

To my surprise Indy started laughing and Han joined him. "What'd I do?" I asked. "I don't think it's that funny. I just don't like sweet fizzy drinks. Is that a crime?"

"They might consider it one in America, my friend," Han replied jokingly.

"Stop making fun of him," Indy retorted. "Remember, you didn't always know all that you know about America."

"Ahh, yes the days of my ignorance," Han said. "Oh the nostalgia!" I could tell the last part was _very_ sarcastic.

To my surprise, I belched loudly and my nausea faded away as Han and Indy chuckled quietly. I smiled sheepishly.

A second surprise soon grabbed me when I saw some sort of vehicle weave down the road past the McDonald's. I'd never seen something so sleek and glittery. "What was that?" I asked staring intently out the window.

"Well that was just ga-" Han started, but was cut off by a strong smack to his gut provided by Indy.

"No, stupid!" Indy yelled at Han. "The car!"

Indy registered the look of confusion on my face and took mercy on me. "It's a car. Americans use them to travel, kinda like how you use a horse."

"Okay," I said, only partially understanding the explanation. My surprise increased tenfold when I saw the "car" get up and start walking away. "Um, was that supposed to happen?" I asked.

"No," Han said as a grim look of determination replaced the mischievous playful grin that had previously inhabited his face. "It's one of the things."

"So it just morphed," I said, thinking of the giant amoeba I'd fought, Morpha. "Why don't we call 'em Morphs or Transformers or something like that?"

"Fine, from now on they're called Transformers, okay?" Indy asked, always the moderator between Han and me.

"That's perfect, but it doesn't matter what we call them if we can't stop them!" Han said.

We exited the McDonald's, to my relief, and began to engage the huge creature or machine or whatever it was. Han fired a weapon which I had no clue what it was called and Indy fired a weapon similar to Han's. I used my bow to shoot at what I presumed to be the monster's eyes. Seeing this to be ineffective, I drew my sword from its scabbard, with a metallic _shing_ that I loved to hear. I slashed at the beast's leg, but my sword clanged off of the metal body as if I'd struck another sword rather than what should have been flesh. Our attacks seemed to have no effect on the towering being as it walked away. Han's weapon seemed to be the most effective, the red beams flaring against the armored body of the creature, leaving large blackened streaks along the metal body. My sword simply scratched its paint.

It was then that I vowed to learn how to use the futuristic weapons and understand how they worked. The Transformer looked around once more, perhaps to check the area for the Cube, then morphed back into a car and sped away. I stared after it for a while and wondered aloud, "Now what?"

_______________________________________________________

I know this isn't so much of a chapter, but with the way I ended the last one, I couldn't resist the urge to bash McDonald's 'cauz I am NOT original in any way whatsoever! YAY! I would also like to let you know that Link is leaning over my shoulder and cracking up at the McDonald's incident at the moment. He would like you to know that he's never gonna get over that life-scarring moment where he almost barfed all over Indy and Han. That would have been a major ick. Oh, Indy and Han want me to type that they're making a list of possible chicks, I shall tell them to add you to the list if you state your interest via review. (There's my shout out guys! Are ya happy now?) *Indy says no* OKAY then. I'm gonna just stop now so that Indy doesn't...AHHHH! He's got a knife! He wants me to add that it's not his fault that he keeps smacking Han and that it's Han's fault 'cauz he keeps on doing crazy stuff. *Han says WHAT and that he's only messing around* *Indy puts away his knife and stares at Han* Now's the time to make my getaway! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4 Gear of War

Look it's chapter 4! ALREADY! WOW! Realistically speaking, that's not such a huge accomplishment.

________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 Gear of War

After the first encounter of the craziest kind, I aspired to learn the ways of the future and play with the shiny weapons stuff that Indy and Han wield. Okay, I confess, I've always wanted to mess around with the super shiny metallic things Han and Indy carry with them as a sort of protection, or at least for as long as I knew about them. Who wouldn't?

They took me to a shooting range and together taught me the ways of the gunfighter. Han said I had to strike a cool pose and Indy, predictably whacked his shoulder. I grinned at their playfulness and, taking the gun in my left hand (Yes, I do shoot and wield my sword with my left hand 'cauz that's just what I do.) and fired, ripping through the paper target and cardboard backing. (Indy and Han taught me a little about cardboard and how it's stronger than paper.) I completely missed the bull's-eye.

Han grinned. Indy looked at me with a look that said it all. I needed to PRACTICE a lot. "Nice try, champ," Han said. "Try relaxing a little." I didn't expect him to give advice and since it came from him, it meant that much more to me. "You've really gotta focus."

"Yeah, I'm not really an expert marksman, am I?" I said, knowing the answer to expect.

"No," Indy said, truthfully, noting my rueful smile, he added quickly, "but you're getting there."

"That was my first shot."

"What Indy means is that you've taken the first step in improvement by taking your first shot," Han said quickly, as if to help Indy cover something.

We spent the most of the afternoon at the shooting range, and I kept improving since the first shot. Indy and Han were going to give me a blaster, since I asked for it and seemed infinitely better with the laser pistol rather than the other, bullet-launching revolver. With a fresh energy pack shoved in my blaster and a newly trained eye, I was ready to combat the mechanical menaces whenever they decided to show their faces next. On the walk to the domicile where Indy, Han and I were to stay, we ran into a kid, no more than twenty who was riding a vehicle that required him to move his legs around in circles and screaming at the top of his lungs, "My car's chasing me!"

That was a cue if I'd ever heard one. Indy and Han drew their weapons, and I found that my newly acquired blaster pistol was in my hand, feeling as if it belonged there even after the feeble four hours spent in the gallery. Then, a yellow car turned around the corner, swerving wildly for no reason other than its own speed and racing after the eighteen-year-old on the self-powered vehicle. When we started shooting at the car, it morphed into a strangely shaped being with wing-like structures on its back. Its face was round and even from my distance looked friendly, but as the cliché goes, looks can be deceiving. Once it took a few shots, it left, morphing back into its previous form and speeding off in the other direction. I blew the smoke away from the barrel of my blaster and looked to the young man. He'd stopped, his foot touching the pavement.

I walked over to him, putting the blaster into the holster that was quite reminiscent of Han's, strapped low on my thigh. "Hey, you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little freaked out. My car, the one that you guys just saved me from, which I just bought yesterday, is out to get me!" He looked the worse for wear, though I wouldn't pretend to know the standards of beauty in this place called America. "I'm Sam by the way. Sam Witwicky." He seemed nice enough and since we're all fighting the Transformers, I figured the guy's all right. We could trust him.

"You've gotta be crazy if you think you can outrun a car on your..." Han paused, looking at the color of the vehicle Sam was perched on "...mother's bike. At least I hope that doesn't belong to you."

I thought that the bike was a pleasant color, seeing as it reminded me of the beautiful dress Zelda wears most of the time. I didn't see why Han didn't want the bike to be Sam's just because it was a pastel pink color. Perhaps it had something to do with the natural desire most males possess to appear manly in the presence of other men and women. Perhaps Han just didn't like the color. The excuses were more numerous than could be imagined and I didn't spend much time thinking about it.

"That's your car?" I asked, a little slow in asking my question.

"Yeah. Worst day of my life here. Worst day of my life," Sam replied.

"Ouch. It can't be that bad, can it?" I asked. "You've purchased a mutant thing. I don't see any problem with that. You're sure to see the car again. It's not like someone stole it and you'll never find it, right?"

"Not exactly. My parents will freak when they find out. You don't know how they are. I will be grounded for the rest of my natural life. And I'm not being melodramatic here. I am dead serious. That car is gonna mess up my life."

"Hey, you seem like a good-hearted fellow. Why don't you stay at our place for the night," I asked, trying to be friendly. I caught the look Indy and Han gave me. It was one that suggested strangulation would be my fate. Sam looked at me, obviously touched by my proposition, but knowing he couldn't accept.

"Hey, look, it's not like that doesn't sound cozy and all, but the aforementioned parents would go through the aforementioned act of freaking out. I'd love to stay with the guys who just saved my life, but I'm already out past my curfew," noticing my confused look, he added, "My parents set a time that they want me back at home by. I should be at home now pulling off Mojo's 'bling' and getting ready for a serious round of WOW."

"Okay then," I said, making a mental note to ask Indy and Han what in the world WOW and bling were. "See ya later, I guess."

"Bye," Sam said pulling his foot onto the device that caused the vehicle to move and sped off quickly.

"Interesting night, dontcha think?" Han asked Indy and me.

"Only a little bit," Indy replied as we walked off.

"What's 'bling?'" I asked, trotting along after him and Han.

Han answered, "It's the gangsta way to say jewelry."

"'Gangsta?'" I queried.

"You know, guys who are disreputable and go around breaking stuff for fun."

"Right. What's 'WOW?'"

"It's whatcha say when-" Han started and Indy jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow. "Ow. It's an... abbreviation for... World of Warcraft." He said, wheezing from the jab Indy gave him. "World of... Warcraft is a... game you play on a... machine." Han took a few moments to get his breath back before continuing. "The machine is called a computer. I've got a coupla prepaid rounds left on my profile, if ya wanna give it a try."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Okay, your loss."

We reached the house where we were staying and by the looks of it, I figured it must've been Indy's. I could tell which room Han's was because of the immense amount of clothing and other necessities thrown indiscriminately around the entire area. There was one room that appeared unused, and I figured that was as good a place to crash as any. Before I could, however; Indy insisted on giving me a tour.

"Here's the bathroom. Over there's the kitchen, feel free to help yourself to anything that's in there if you're hungry. There's your room, as if you couldn't tell. And we're really close if you need anything in the middle of the night, et cetera," Indy said, gesturing to each landmark as we passed through the house room by room.

"Cool, I think I'll go crash now," I said, strolling back to my room to get some much needed rest. What a day! Indy and Han both started chuckling when I raised my arms over my head and yawned theatrically. I fell on my bed and was almost instantly asleep.

________________________________________________________

Now we're getting somewhere! We've established that Han and Sam like WOW. I've never played WOW before, so if some of the details are off, plz tell me so I can fix them. I'm not gonna go into the gameplay or anything, so I'm safe there, I think. Reviews are a necessity now so I may improve on what I've got. C'mon guys. Show some luuve. Yes I do mean that to have a long o sound. It's kinda weird having Han, Indy, and Link in the same house together, but I suppose I'll adapt. Sam is now making a list of potential ladies to date, so if you want to be added, now's the time. Link thinks this whole lady list thing is pointless. Probably 'cauz he's got Zelda *Link pulls sword from sheath and points it at me* OKAY, OKAY! It's not because he's got Zelda it's 'cauz he just thinks it's childish. *winks* Thanks for reading. More to come, there is.


	5. Chapter 5 Good vs Evil, It's Classic

Hey guys! I don't have to leave the house today 'cauz it's Casmir Pulaski Day. Yay for Polish revolutionary heroes! Anyhow, that's why you get two chappies today for the price of one! Standard carrier rates apply.

______________________________________________________

Chapter 5 Good vs. Evil, It's Classic

I woke up the next morning to find my hat had fallen to the floor during the night and the green ribbon I used to tie my shoulder length golden hair back was barely attached to a lonely lock. I pulled it off, and retied it, then grabbed my hat off the floor. I dusted it off lovingly, and then realized that it might be nice to go through the motions of normal hygiene while staying in Han and Indy's place. During the tour the previous night, they showed me the shower and how to use it and what it was for, blah, blah, blah. Sure, the shower was more luxurious than some of the things I'd used to get clean before, namely Zora's River, Lake Hylia and one or two other nameless ponds.

I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, put on the clothes that I didn't mention that I took off just to keep you from freaking out as Sam would put it, and walked out of the room towards the kitchen where someone was obviously making breakfast.

"Hey guys," I said. Han appeared to be almost half-asleep and he cradled a mug of some brown liquid that smelled pretty good. "So, nobody tried burning down the place while I was getting ready for the day. I'd assume that that's a good thing, right."

"Unless you're a pyro," Han retorted. Yes, despite all appearances to the negative, he was indeed awake. I knew from experience that pyros loved nothing better than to set things aflame with whatever means necessary.

Indy was frying something in a pan and I looked over to see meat in a cylinder sort of shape. There were biscuits and gravy too. "Sausage links. I know the irony is quite amusing, so I decided to make 'em this morning just to get a laugh," Indy explained, somehow sensing that I'd ask.

"Nice. Do we have any more info on the Transformer things?"

"Well," Han said as he drew his attention to the computer he had sitting on the table, a laptop, as Indy and Han called it, "I did come across something interesting while I was playing WOW last night."

"You were up 'til three in the morning."

"So? I got information for us. What does it matter that I'm more tired than a dewback on Tatooine after running all day? Besides, it's something good. Last night, Sam figured something out. He gave me a message. More of the Transformers came last night. Something's getting out of hand. Some of them called themselves the Autobots and wanted to help us out. They've apparently got their own factions, too. The Deceptacons are the bad guys. In short, it's your classic alien civil war brought to the poor souls of a distant planet 'cauz the other beings were too stupid to care."

"Well, they don't seem so stupid to me. They tracked the Cube this far. Who knows what extent they're willing to take this to?" I replied.

"All I know is that breakfast's ready and if you guys want to eat before we leave, you'd better make your move now," Indy said, sitting down with his plate.

"Right, I really don't feel like going to McDonald's again," I said. Both Indy and Han laughed. "Hey, it's just the truth," I added and they laughed even harder.

We went out that day, just looking for anyone that could give us any info on current sightings of the giant mechanized creatures. I kept the blaster at my hip, just to be safe. While we walked we talked about our separate adventures and other off the wall things, girls entered the conversation more than once, as the unattached Indy was matched up with girls walking down the street. Whenever Han went into one of his, why-not-her speeches, I couldn't help but giggle. Han once said something like, "She's hot, doesn't seem to be attached, and seems to like scholarly stuff. Why don't you go over there and talk to her."

Indy's reply went something like this, "You've got to be kidding. She's not my type."

And I'd start cracking up and say something like, "No, Han, that one over there fits him better. She seems smart-" of course at this point she'd do something completely stupid and disprove my statement, "-or not," I'd finish the statement to Indy's smirking I-told-ya-so look.

Before we knew it, we came upon the Witwicky residence. We knew it was Sam's house, 'cauz he described the mayhem to Han via personal message.

"Wow! He wasn't kiddin' when he said the place was trashed," Han said, pointing to the destroyed bird bath, and the large footprints in the lawn.

"I'll go to the door and knock. You guys can stay over here. It'd be less suspicious if I went to the door alone, if his parents freak out as easily as he said last night. Having three guys come up to the door is harder to explain than just one," I said.

"Okay," Indy said, doubtfully, but what'll they think of your attire?"

"Oh..." I trailed off looking down at my green tunic, blue-gray pants and undershirt and the burnt-red-orange gauntlets that covered my hands.

"Well, I mistook you for a lion-tamer the first time I saw you in your leather jacket, safari shirt and brown boots," Han said pointedly.

"I'm not the one who looks like a spaceman, am I?" Indy threw back.

"I vote the kid goes, 'cauz he could be mistaken as someone from a costume party or for a really tall elf. You know kids like to dress up after characters in video games," Han shot back. He turned his head toward me, "Yeah, they actually did make a video game based on your exploits. Kinda crazy, I know. They made movies about our lives, too." Han gestured toward Indy and stuck his thumb back to point at himself when he stated the last part.

"So we're not that unknown. That should help a whole lot," I said sarcastically.

"It's not our fault," Han replied.

I went up to the door and knocked. I was quite thankful when Sam answered it himself. "So, how'd it go with your parents?" I asked out of the blue.

He walked outside of the house, shut the door, and saw Indy and Han and approached them while saying, "Why don't I tell you all at the same time." When we were reunited, he continued. "My parents didn't exactly freak, so much as not know what was going on. The Autobots want our help. I told them about you and that you just wanna stop the invasion. Apparently, the Deceptacons are one step ahead of us. Bumblebee, my car, was like their recon agent. He called them the first night I had him and they got here last night. That's why he was 'chasing me.' Well, not really. I just thought he was. We were just going the same way and he was behind me, looking for the others when you guys intervened. I told them you're on their side, too."

"Alright, where are they?" Indy asked.

"Uh..."Sam said, "...that's the hard part. I don't know."

"You lost something that's taller than a building?!?" Han asked.

"I know it's pathetic, but they're just gone."

"They'll show up soon enough," I said, patting Sam's shoulder. "Besides, this means you can join us in Who-Wants-To-Pair-That-Chick-With-Indy!" I said the name of the game in a commonly used deep, resonant voice that even I didn't know I had.

Sam told us that he'd left a note for his parents telling them that he was going to be at a friend's house all day and that if they wanted to call him, to call him via his cell phone.

We walked back to Indy's place after a long three hours of milling around aimlessly and returned to our round table discussion. Suddenly, I experienced my third huge surprise since I'd followed them through the portal. Sam didn't seem to care about the huge, muscular creature, except to say a quick greeting.

A huge wall of fur walked over to stand behind Han as it bared its teeth at me.

"What's that?!?" I said, more than a little alarmed.

"That's Chewbacca, my copilot. He doesn't take well to strangers." Han reached up to pat the fur of the creature's head and rub the brown hairs of its shoulder. "He's a gentle giant; well actually, that's the normal size for a Wookiee. He already knows Sam. They met a while before you came."

"You knew about Sam?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. We knew about him. That's why we let you ask the questions," Han declared.

The Wookiee growled.

"What'd he say?" Indy asked.

"He said that he saw someone like him before, but with brownish blond hair; it was longer and the person was female. He smelled her perfume," Han translated the string of grunts growls and hoots.

"Great," I said, knowing my worst fears had been realized, "Zelda!"

_______________________________________________________

OH NUTS! Zelda's entered the portal! :O My first real cliffy! ^_^ YAY! Keep R&Ring! THANKS! Julius Caesar says, "Et tu Bruté!" I know that was really random. Well, not really seeing as we just finished reading the play. I was Octavius and I read with this authoritive deep voice that made me feel really cool! I DO HAVE A LIFE! I REALLY DO! AS OF NOW, I HAVE ALL THE POSSIBLE HEARTS IN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OCARINA OF TIME! How's that for life? I didn't think I'd do all that much with the WOW stuff, but that's how Han got his info. If that's wrong PLEASE tell me so I can fix it. No FLAMES. REMEMBER HARRISON FORD WILL BE MY BODYGAURD WHO WILL SIGNATURE TACKLE YOU TO DEATH! (That's for flamers only, mind you.) The reason why Chewie wasn't in the previous chappies was obviously because Link didn't see him, if all else fails, he was repairing the _Millennium Falcon_.


	6. Chapter 6 Wayward Princess

Ello again! I have this really quirky habit of typing the next chapter before I post the last one. Go figure. I guess I like being one step ahead. The last chapter left my head really easily, but this one's gonna be harder to write. I hope I didn't write myself into a hole. ^_^ I am highly considering writing another story with Link and this portal thing, only this time, he winds up in prehistoric times and meets the characters of the Land Before Time (OH NUTS! NOT THEM! ^_^) and has a severe problem getting along with them. (THAT'S WHAT THE SWORD'S FOR MY FRIENDS *cackles evilly*) If that sounds even remotely funny, send me a PM telling me about what some of the disagreements should be about, blah, blah, blah. There is a YouTube video you simply must see of Harrison Ford. It's titled with a typo (Harriosn Ford, Star Wars) and has Ford talking about his role as Han Solo, who is a primary char in my fic. You will laugh. That is not a prediction. It's a promise.

________________________________________________________

Chapter 6 Wayward Princess

"Zelda's here?" I asked, still having a hard time believing it. "Oh, no! She'll never stand a chance! Where'd you see her last?"

Chewbacca barked and howled and hooted.

"By the McDonald's."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically to Han's translation. "You guys can stay here and deal with whatever. I've gotta go see what's goin' on."

On my way out, I could hear Sam say, "He changed real fast." It wasn't intended for my ears, I knew, but hey, what's a Hylian to do with superb hearing, but listen?

I reached the McDonald's and to my surprise, Zelda was still there, with her knees hugged close to her chest. "Zelda!" I yelled across the five meter gap between us as I quickly closed it. "I've been looking for you!" I scooped her up in my arms. She was startlingly light. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Link, I've been looking for you."

"What?!?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. Ganondorf has returned."

"Not again," I said, my heart falling into the gloomy darkness that greatly resembled the well I'd crawled into as a child on an adventure.

"I'm sorry to say it, but it is true. He has returned. Hyrule Castle is in the worst state it's been in since... since the last time he took over. We need you back home, Link," Zelda stated in a voice that seemed scratchy from lack of use. She seemed so small and fragile in my arms, the arms that had banished Ganondorf to the space between spaces seemingly so long ago.

"But they need me here," I said.

"'They?'" Zelda asked, obviously curious about who I'd fallen in with.

"Han and Indy and Sam," I replied. "I can't leave them. They've got a real crisis on their hands."

"And Hyrule doesn't." It wasn't a question.

"No, it's not that-"

"Then _what_ is it?" Zelda demanded.

"I'm obligated to them. I told them I'd help. You know me Zelda. I'm the kind of guy who keeps his promises. Whenever Hyrule was in trouble, I was there. It's time that they learn to deal with their problems without me. I'm not always going to be around to keep the monsters from taking over. One day Zelda... one day, I'm not going to be there to protect you. That's the day you will be strong and you'll find an alternative route through it all. You'll see. That one day may come sooner than you wish, but you've got to deal with it. I'm sorry." I could see the tears forming in Zelda's eyes as I told her about the cold facts of life and death. She knew that this day I spoke of would come, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. I could tell that and it made me hug her tighter. "I'm not invincible. Don't ever see me like that. The day you do will be the day I fall. The day I won't get back up. Promise me."

Zelda sniffled, "I promise."

"Good. Let me show you these friends of mine," I said, giving her a warm smile and helping her up. "Whoa girl, you're a little tipsy. What happened?"

"I _haven't_ had anything to drink. How was I supposed to know that Rupees aren't the monetary unit here?"

"Oh." So Zelda hadn't had anything to eat in about a day and a half. That _would_ make her a little weak in the legs. "We'll get ya fixed up at my friend's place."

I walked through the door with Zelda in my arms. Sam and Han started making kissing noises and saying, "AW!" really loud. I also heard a rather suspicious tune that may have been part of the wedding tradition here in America.

"SHUT UP!" I said. Indy as usual took my defense and helped me get Zelda to a chair. Chewbacca reported something.

As usual Han translated, "Guys we've got a sighting!" He said with a whoop. "They're right in front of the Sears Tower!"

"Aw nuts," Indy said. "They would duke it out in front of one of the greatest known buildings in America."

"Well, at least we know where they are," I put in.

"Yeah, but if they mess up that building, we're gonna hafta make the conflict personal," Indy said.

"Thanks, Chewie," Han said. "Let's go kick some giant Transformer booty."

"Hey, Chewie," I asked tentatively after everyone except Zelda and I was by the door, "could ya keep an eye on Zelda and take care of her for me? It'd help out a lot. Just give her whatever she needs, unless it's to go outside and follow us. Okay?"

Chewie growled and nodded simultaneously to show he would in a way so I could understand.

"Thanks," I said.

"What, you're just leaving me here with this thing?" Zelda asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, he's really gentle. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

On my way out I heard the buzzing of a fly and a Wookiee growl that I could only describe as victorious. The buzzing stopped.

_______________________________________________________

I could not resist the urge to put in the last part. It's the classic, "He wouldn't hurt a fly," comment with the equally classic fly buzzing by that the very char who _wouldn't_ hurt a fly according to another char kills it. Zelda is gonna be so mad! Tee hee! I had to put in the "space between spaces" thing because of Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. I was gonna put more in with Zelda wandering aimlessly and coming to a rest at the McDonald's, but since I'm tellin' this through Link's eyes, I couldn't really do that. *Sighs* Oh well. According to A-Girl-Named-Billy, Link is House. I suppose I can see the resemblance. They both have their funny quirks where they just feel the need to do something before they do something else. YAY! I'M ON CHAPTER 6! Cheer with me! I will admit that I almost cried while writing the stuff where Link is talking about how he won't be there for Zelda all the time and about how he's not invincible. OH! The tears, they burn my eyes! OW! Seriously, this story's becoming way more than what I initially thought it would be! It's got romance, adventure, a few fights (hey, there'll be more as the story progresses), humor, slapstick (in this case Slap Han (poor Han)), and LOTS OF CROSSOVERS. We've got two characters portrayed by Harrison Ford in the same fic, which is highly amusing; 'cauz if this were a movie, he'd be talking to himself a lot. That would be really funny! Ciao for now! Rhymy, rhymy me!


	7. Chapter 7 It All Blows Up

Hey, I'm back and it's time for chapter 7! YAY! I need to update more often, I know. It's just I've had lots of homework for the past coupla days and was reading a coupla amazing fics. In other words, I've been tied up. But who cares? Read now, plz. I didn't write myself into a hole. YAY!

________________________________________________________

Chapter 7 It All Blows Up

I followed Indy and Han into the street and continued running until we reached what I assumed to be the Sear's Tower. It was a pretty good guess, 'cauz there were a few Transformers dukin' it out.

"Whoa," I said looking up at the sheer height of the Tower versus the size of one of the Transformers. It was huge, black, and definitely two thirds the height of the Tower, if not, taller than that. I drew my blaster and started firing at the monster. It was extremely hard to miss, since it was so big. It smashed another Transformer, presumably an Autobot, against a tall building and I could see Indy's relief that it hadn't been the Tower. The Autobot got up once the giant left him for dead or whatever and jumped the large being. The Autobot was thrown off. It seemed that there were a few smaller Deceptacons there too. The smaller Autobots obviously chose opponents their size, so the fight would be more even, but even then, it didn't take a trained eye to see that they were losing.

Suddenly I felt a sudden urge mixed with great anger. A death-defying feeling consumed me. I was suddenly indestructible. At least, that's how I felt. I ran into the street firing my blaster and yelling nonsense. "Go home!" I yelled at the biggest Deceptacon.

It laughed at me and said, "Only when we get what we've come for, inferior being."

"Inferior?" I asked, "Why is it that everyone's always _inferior_ to evil dudes?" I said "inferior" rather sarcastically.

"Link! Don't get him angry!" Sam yelled.

Of course, I still felt invincible. "Why not? He's just a rusty hunk of garbage! What could he possibly do to me?" I knew I was on adrenaline. I knew it was bound to get me killed, but I really didn't care. That was my problem.

"You're inferior because I could _CRUSH_ you without tiring my circuitry!" The Deceptacon yelled.

I attempted running away, but the thing grabbed my outstretched leg and pulled me up to its face. Thinking it was trying to eat me, I fired right into its victorious, arrogant expression. It dropped me and put its hands over its face, as if trying to undo the damage done by my shot. Then I realized something vital.

I was in freefall. The ground yawned up at me, as if it were a dear friend that hadn't seen me in ages. Then, out of nowhere, I heard a _CRACK_ and something wrapped around my ankle. It resembled a snake, I noticed, as it pulled me down and to a waiting figure. I had no idea what was going on. I just wanted to have my feet firmly planted somewhere again. I landed on something surprisingly soft. The thing beneath me moved.

"Wouldja mind getting off of me, or are ya just glad to see me?" Indy said.

"Indy?" I asked, scrambling to get off of him. "How'd ya do that?"

"I used my whip to control your trajectory. No sweat."

"Cool," I said. The huge Deceptacon seemed to have recovered from the shot I gave him and was coming at Indy and me. "Great. Now he's angry, 'cauz I shot up his beautiful superior face."

"Who told ya that one?" Indy asked.

"He did."

Han finished a game of shoot 'em up with one of the Deceptacons and ran over to us. "What happened?" He asked. "What'd you do to get that thing mad at you?"

"Uh, spur of the moment stuff," I answered.

"Great. I tried that against Warlord Zsinj and it just got him angry and made him wanna kill me."

"You guys get out of here. He just wants me. I have this feeling that he'll kill you too if you stand here by me."

"But-"

"No buts, Han. Indy, make him leave. Make him and Sam stay away from me. They mustn't be killed. I got this guy angry and there's no way he's gonna settle for anything less than my death. I'm sorry. Tell Zelda- tell her I'm sorry and that I love her."

I caught the way Han elbowed Indy with that smirk that said I-told-ya-so and I smiled. If I was going to die, this was the way I wanted it to go.

The Deceptacon drew closer as Indy and Han ran to my left. They were suddenly out of my range of sight and I heard them call to Sam. They were all watching, waiting to see if I'd survive. When the Deceptacon was close enough, it tore through me with a long claw. The pain was excruciating. I wobbled for a second before tumbling. I fell flat on my back in a one sixteenth inch deep pool of warm red liquid. Blood. My blood. It was running freely from a long gash from the right side of my chest to the left side of the lower section of my abdomen. As I lay there, bleeding, I saw a friendly yellow and black face. Then the gentle kind expression began to spin, as did the buildings that I saw clustered around the face. Then everything, the face, the buildings and the voices I heard screaming my name and the laughter of the giant Deceptacon all faded into darkness.

_______________________________________________________

Link's been hurt! OH NUTS! Zelda's gonna have a cow. A really HUGE cow. That's my first really violent scene so far. Link should learn not to mess with the bull, 'cauz he most definitely got the horns. Sam, Han and Indy are all really sad with this ending for this chapter 'cauz they're kinda scared for Link, which is fine. I suppose their reaction is like yours, isn't it? You never know with these stories where the main character narrates, 'cauz they could have died and be telling this story as a ghost. You never know. I know there aren't any explosions in this chapter or anything, but I wasn't referring to physical explosions, it was more like explosions of anger. ^_^ Chapter 7 YAY! Chapter 6 comes next! (JUST JOKING. IT WAS A TEST TO SEE IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION.) Chapter 8 is really next. Zelda is having major issues. She shoulda just stayed home, shouldn't she? The deal with the whip and trajectory control was the only thing I could devise to keep Link alive, so it may not sound real solid. Let's just say Link's really lucky. I also know that this doesn't really fit in with the Transformers movie. Oh well. It's loosely based on that and is kinda confusing on that level because I've got elements from the movie and original stuff that popped into my head (namely the second Cube).

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	8. Chapter 8 Recovery

Sorry for the delay. I had some relatives over and that caused a pleasant lengthening of the suspense I had you all in. Maybe I still captivate you. Only you know. ^_^ After the last chapter I think everyone's like freakin' out 'cauz there's the possibility that this is the last chapter. I totally set the stage for it with the paragraph where Link's talkin' to Zelda and he says all that stuff like "I'm not gonna live forever" and "You're gonna hafta go on without me at one point, why not start now." Enough of my ramblings. Here's your promised chapter. This is for the two people who I know are following this and the others that I do not know are following this 'cauz ya either don't review or can't 'cauz of the wishes of my parental officials (parents for the "Haninator speech" impaired). Yeah, that's about it... for now.

________________________________________________________

Chapter 8 Recovery

I awakened to the pitter patter of rain on the roof and window panes. Why was it that whenever a hero or person who could be considered a hero is wounded or dies, it starts raining? There was no pain. There was only the white ceiling and undecorated walls around me. I felt the soft bed beneath me next. There were flowers on the table next to the window. I got up, and nearly tripped over a long tube that was attached to my arm. What? That was different. Whenever I'd been injured back in Hyrule, I'd never had _**tubes**_ put in my arms while I was asleep. I somehow walked to the table and read the card put in with the flowers.

"Dear Link,

We're really sorry you got carved up during our last outing. We hope you can rejoin us soon. We need ya a lot. Think of pretty flowers and ponies! (That was Zelda's idea _**NOT**_ ours!) Don't forget the rainbows, too! I love you. (YOU KNOW THAT'S ZELDA, RIGHT?!?!) Keep it real, kid. If you were Luke, I'd say may the Force be with you or something like that. We've got your back. (That's Solo for ya.) Don't think we'll count ya out just for this. If my parents found out that we were in danger because of those Transformers, they'd FREAK! (I KNOW YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS!) By the way, it's me, Indy, who's writing this. I just hope you get better so that we can get your princess settled down. She hasn't stopped yellin' at us yet. HELP!

Sincerely (Zelda wanted WITH LOVE, but we said, "NO!"),

The guys and Zelda"

I finished reading aloud and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. Indy writing a letter to me?!? Now that was something a little hard to believe. He wouldn't even write a letter to a girlfriend, let alone another guy who he'd just met a day ago. It just didn't fit, which made it that much more special and funny at the same time. I didn't plan on staying at this place much longer, but when my entire torso began to hurt because I'd been laughing so hard, I felt the impulse to look and see what was holding me together.

What I saw confused and horrified me. I saw dots and thread-like appendages sticking out of my stomach. I didn't understand and it made me think that the people running the place had implanted some sort of creature in my wound. I felt the impulse to pull out the tube in my hand and rip out the threads with the Kokiri Sword that I'd kept ever since I'd grabbed it to first start my quest to save the world. Yes, I'd cut the knots and... _**knots**_? I could just untie them.

I started ripping out the tube when someone in a jumpsuit-looking set of clothes decorated with pastel bunnies walked in. I got the impression that she didn't want me to be out of the bed, so I sat down on the bed with my legs crossed, facing her.

"Hi," I said, "Do you have any idea what they've done to me?"

"No, honey, I don't. What did they do to you?"

"They put this thing in my hand," I said pointing to the tube. "And they did something to my wound, too," I continued lifting up the long blue-white robe so that my stomach was revealed.

"You're not much on modesty, are ya?" she asked. "They stitched ya up real good. And the IV is there so ya don't get dehydrated."

"Stitches?" I asked. "You mean like how they make clothes?"

"Um," she hesitated, obviously wondering why I wasn't up to the standard day technological means. "Yeah, sort of. It's so that you can heal up without too many scars."

"Hey, you know something, I don't really hurt or anything," I said, hoping for a way out of this place even though my wound hurt like the end of the world was near, "so could I like, leave?"

"Sorry, honey. Doc's gotcha on watch period. Ya can't leave until tomorrow."

WHAT? Did I hear her right? The world, Indy, Sam, Han, and Chewie all needed saving. The world from the Transformers and Han and the others from Zelda's wrath. I couldn't be stuck here in no man's land when they all needed my help! The nurse left after dropping a cup and pitcher of water off on the table.

I passed the next eight hours bored out of my mind hoping for someone to come in. Indy, Han, Sam and Zelda came to say, "Hi," and eventually, since my visiting hours expired, they left. They told me everything would be all right and that I was in a hospital. Zelda hugged me really hard and I thought I was gonna explode from the amount of force she put behind it. Finally, I met the doctor. He seemed a lot like me in a kinda weird, but friendly way.

"All right," he said. "I'm Doctor House, and obviously, this is your room for at least the next couple of minutes. Let's see how the stitches are holding."

I held up my shirt and he examined them. "Yeah, that looks fine. You should go home now. The only reason we were gonna hold you was because you were unconscious for quite a while. Probably so your body could recover from the loss of blood you suffered or something like that. What were you doing that made you get ripped from shoulder to hip like that? Were ya messing with a saw or something? You couldn't be more of an idiot if you were."

I smiled. "No," I confessed, "I was fighting a giant evil thing and got it angry."

"Idiot," Dr. House said. "You don't get something bigger than you angry, or you'll be hurt a lot worse. Do as I say and go home now. You don't have anything wrong with you and we need this room for other patients that we're welcoming to our domain, or whatever. I'm gonna go get a coffee." He said the part about other patients with a strange expression on his face. I could almost taste his sarcasm.

"Thanks," I said to his retreating form. Finally! Freedom! I put on my ripped clothes, knowing I'd have to get them replaced or fixed or something.

I walked outside into the thunderstorm and wished that Epona were around, so I could get home faster. I obeyed Dr. House. The hospital staff didn't notice the band around my right wrist, nor the bandage over the back of my left hand from where Dr. House removed the IV. I had effectively escaped, but what had I gotten myself into? I had no money of any value in this place, which was a let-down 'cauz I was getting kinda hungry. I made it a point to get to Indy's house as fast as possible. I didn't really want to be vulnerable to electrocution by being soaked with lightning flashing around. Only, where _**WAS**_ the house? I couldn't remember. They must've put me on some crazy drugs back at the hospital. The only way I knew of drugs was through Indy and Han who explained that they were the reason why I didn't feel any pain. Did they say I was on Vicodin? I honestly couldn't remember. Everything since my first step into the newness of America went by in my head as a blur. And worst of all, the storm was getting stronger. I didn't mind the storm. It was free. It was only what it wanted to be. It didn't conform to anything. It was itself. It was getting too strong for anyone to be out in it, yet I couldn't decide which building to stay in to wait out the storm. "Rupees aren't the monetary unit here," Zelda's voice echoed through my head. "Rupees aren't the monetary-" the last bit was cut off by a loud rumble of thunder. I was thoroughly drenched when I knocked on the door and someone answered. I hoped my drugged memory was not deceiving me.

________________________________________________________

The thunder cutting off his remembered conversation with Zelda kinda gives a nice way to move on, to get Link to snap out of it. The virtually instant release was required to keep the story from dragging on too long. I know it's not believable at all. Hey, Billy, how about the cameo by House? Pretty funny, huh? "You are an idiot!" was spawned by the episode in which House was yelling at the kid's parents 'cauz they gave him energy drinks when he was dehydrated. The thing with the storm came from my experiences recently. It's been raining a lot. *SIGHS* The part where Link is commenting about the storm comes from a fic that I will forever love and cherish called The Infection by coli narago. I loves you (like a friend or a pet dog). Yes, it is "loves" 'cauz I don't wanna type love without an s. I also loves my readers in the same way, so show that you loves me back by reviewing my chappies. Ciao, again. (Ground Hog Day!) I had a lot of fun typing this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Back To It

Hey! It's another cliffy! Sort of. It's not as crazy as the one from chapter 7 *ARGH it burns* (It being the cliffy.) I am feeling really random right now. SQUIRRELS! ^_^ ok then... I think that's all for now. I have the cat Office Assistant and its name is Links. *shrugs* Go figure!!!! ^_^

___________________________________________________

Chapter 9 Back To It

I recognize the silhouette of Indy framed in the light coming from the inside of the house. He somehow looks different. A haggard look seems to have crossed his entire demeanor.

"Hey, there," He said in his usual let's-cut-to-the-chase voice. "How're you doing?"

"I feel a lot better than I did at the hospital. They set me free. Can I come in?" I asked.

"Oops!" Indy said. He'd never been absent-minded. I knew something was up. "Sure. Come on in. I hope you're doing better than we are." He said waving to the table where Han and Sam sat. They both looked the worse for wear. There was a wide long scab on Sam's left cheek. Han bore a look of utter concern and a large abrasion over his right eye. He looked at me with a look that could only say that I didn't look better. I looked down at myself, noticed that the stitches in my belly seemed to be opening (probably from that hug Zelda gave me while in the visiting room), I had a scrape on my left cheek, and I was all bony from being unconscious for a week. I looked at Indy again, noticed the long scrapes and large bruises that decorated his face.

"How long was I out?" I asked, suddenly feeling guilty. Guilty for getting the Deceptacon angry. Guilty for letting him cut me open like some experiment of the Lakeside Doctor's.

"A week." Han said. "You were gone a week."

A whole _**week**_. I couldn't believe it. I left for a week and everything fell apart. "What happened?"

"Well, do you want the little kid version, or do you want the version we'd tell to ourselves?" Sam asked.

"Ourselves," I said, mentally putting up shields to keep from being blown away by it all.

"Well, none of us has jobs. Indy may be a teacher, but if he's out and not on sick time, they won't pay him. Teachers don't get vacation time. Except for summer." He added the last hastily. "Han isn't doing what he normally does to put money in his pocket and fuel in the _Falcon_'s tank. Chewie works with Han, so no cash there. Zelda is… Zelda. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"Then again, you know her better than I do. And I don't have a job to begin with. I'm just a high schooler living with my parents and my dog. I don't get a normal allowance right now. They just bought a car for me. If I were to go ask them for money, they'd say, 'no.' They've done enough for me right now."

"Wonderful. So we're not doin' so hot right now. There are other ways to get cash, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe enough for a few of us to get the basic needs, but not all of us," Han said.

"Then we'll deal with it. Use less money. Get Zelda back to the castle or somewhere safe. Get Chewie back to the _Falcon_. In any case, get everyone who is here who can be somewhere else out."

"That would mean getting you out," Han said to me.

"I don't care. I won't let you all starve to death 'cauz I wouldn't leave," I said.

"You're crazy," Indy said.

"We need you here," Sam said.

"Yeah, what they said," Han put in.

I smiled. "You guys are asking for trouble. You know why?"

"Why?" was the collective question.

"I'm the local tax collector from out of town."

"What?!?!?" Indy asked.

"That's... different," Sam said.

"You're insane," Han retorted. "That makes no sense."

"I know," I replied. A growl sounded that Han couldn't translate. "I'm also really hungry."

They laughed. I presumed it was because they found themselves in the same situation but hadn't stated it openly. "No wonder I couldn't decipher that!" Han yelled. "Sorry, buddy," he said, directing his gaze to the Wookiee, "I'd thought you'd lost it there for a moment."

"I think it's time to go collect the taxes," I said. Everyone agreed.

___________________________________________________

The "local tax collector from out of town" thing came from a video that I wanted to make, but never did. I would go into the door by where you go into the castle and say, "I'm the local tax collector from out of town!" and start breaking all the pots and jars etc. in the room. Yes, I still retain the insanity from then. Message for A-Girl-Named-Billy who would probably be the only one to get this:_** ZOMBIE TICKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They're attacking me! NOOOOOO! (Yes the last part was spur of the moment stuff.) **_**I wrote a 24 fic, if ya wanna read it. ** Link and the others are at my place for pizza and to watch "Surf's Up" with me. Oh, I feel so lucky!!!! This is so rare for me to do! Two chapters in one day and I don't have the next one typed up yet, seeing as I have no inspiration! ARRGH! *RUNS AWAY SCREAMING* Wait there it is!!! Yay!


	10. Chapter 10 Taxes

"Inspiration is my specialty." –Han Solo in the Han Solo Adventures. Yeah. I figure this kinda goes with my last chappy's AN, so here ya go. Solo is George Lucas', but I'd love it if he were mine. *_* (starry eyes!) ^_* *winks* Yay! OKAY THEN, back to Link's crazy shenanigans with help from significant others. Yay, significant others! (Too many to type them all out here. ^_^)

________________________________________________________

Chapter 10 Taxes

"First, we gotta getcha something better to wear. Something worthy of the local tax collector from out of town," Sam said, obviously loving how I think these things up. "I'll run over to my place and get you some decent clothes. I.e. this century's stuff, ya get me?"

"Right," I said, looking once more at the shreds that remained of my well-worn green tunic. I could just as well write it off, if only for the moment. "Could I possibly come?" I asked.

"I suppose," Sam replied slowly, as if measuring his words carefully. "You've gotta stay in the car though, or-"

"Or else the aforementioned parents would enact the aforementioned scenario of freaking out."

"Exactly."

"Fine with me," I said, looking to Indy, Han, Chewie, and Zelda. "You're sure you guys will be okay?"

"Yeah," Indy answered for them all.

"You should be able to put on clothes by yourself. If you have any questions as far as where things go, you'll have Sam right there to ask," Han put in. I could tell by the scowl Indy gave Han that this hadn't been the day for the two of them to get along. Then, again who could blame them? If I'd been in their situation, I must say I'd be at the very LEAST slightly irritable. All this passed through my head within seconds. I laughed at Han's clear confidence in my abilities (and I mean that with as much sarcasm as you can pack into one expression).

We piled into Sam's car which doubled as the Transformer whose face I'd seen spinning right before I passed out. Sam told me that the car, Bumblebee, had carried me to the hospital and for fear of being detected left promptly. Expecting that the large being would feel guilty for leaving me alone when I was hurt, I told him it was okay and that I didn't blame him. I could see it in his eyes. He was relieved. Though, I couldn't understand why. There was absolutely nothing I could do to hurt the behemoth... except pull my blaster and shoot his face off. The last thought came to me as I remembered the last thing I'd done to the Deceptacon. The Autobot was afraid I'd blow him to pieces. That floored me. It showed me that the game we were playing was for keeps. Not that I didn't know before. That just drove it home.

On the way to Sam's house, he turned on the radio. Suddenly this song starts blaring over the speakers:

_In this farewell there's no blood, there's no alibi_

The song continued playing and I found I was astonished. The singer kept singing repeatedly "_Let mercy come and wash away what I've done." _It made me think of everything that I'd done. Killing Ganondorf... or sealing him away, whatever, accepting Han and Indy's plea over Zelda's, getting the Deceptacon so angry that it almost killed me, being gone for that week that caused Indy, Han, Sam, Chewie, and Zelda, oh Zelda, to dip into poverty. It was all my fault. Again, the sinking feeling.

Then, another thought came to me. I'm getting them out of this. I'm making up for it. As the song said, I'm facing myself. I'm atoning for my mistakes. Making it up to them. Proving myself to be not just a figurehead, but one who will act upon what they believe. Maybe that's why I was selected to go on the quest so long ago. It was not just a physical journey, but also a sojourn through the deepest darkest corners of me. I'm surprised I didn't see it sooner. My spirits began to soar above it all. I finally understood. By this time we'd reached Sam's house and he'd returned to the car with a black bundle.

"Hey," he said, settling into the driver's seat. "You asleep there? I turned on the radio and you got this far away look, like you weren't here any more."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I suppose I could take those from you."

"Sure," Sam replied, handing me the clothes. "We're gonna pull into a gas station so you can stop in and get changed."

"Sounds good."

We arrived at the gas station and I brought the clothes in with me. I stopped to look at the signs on the two doors. One had a stick figure with a triangle body and the other was plain. I thought of Zelda's dress when I saw the triangle figure, so I decided the other one was the door I should enter. I went through it and placed the pants on the sink's edge. Just because I could, I inspected the front of the shirt. It bore a picture of Mario apparently; hence the word was jotted along the top of the shirt in red. The rest was drawn in black and white. Then, it occurred to me. I'd fought him in a crazy segment Nintendo decided to do called Super Smash Brothers and they wanted me to do a sequel called Super Smash Brothers Melee. I guess they're gonna do another one soon. SSB Brawl. Whatever. The shirt was loose and quite comfortable. I guess Sam liked his shirts a little bit big so he could move around without hindrance. The pants weren't much different. They were somewhat loose and had a stretchy waist. They weren't all that different than what I'd been wearing previously.

I walked out to join Sam at the car, carrying all of my other clothes, taking special notice to keep my green floppy hat in my arms. "Mario, huh, what is this, some kind of cruel joke?" I asked him, with a mischievous glint in my eyes and a big smile plastered across my face. "Are you sure this is adequate for a local tax collector from out of town?"

"Yeah. If you get any questions, just tell 'em it's casual day. The Mario thing _**was **_a prank," Sam grinned.

"Let's just hope we don't get any problems out of these people."

We began walking up to random houses and asking for donations to this organization to fight evil and blah, blah, blah. Since I _was_ a member of the Hyrule Guild of Light, that was the name we used (The Guild of Light). I had all the proper credentials and other papers. Within moments our questionably legit fund gathering had us in good financial shape.

Sam and I retreated to the car with our bulging bag of money that was not extremely big, nor was it incredibly small. It would make a nice bean bag. It was stuffed with bills of the most common monetary values, which as I'd come to learn from this excursion were ones and fives. Before I knew it, we were back at Indy's house. Sam cut the engine and I stopped him before he headed in.

"Let's play around with them," I said, taking the bag from him and hiding it in my hat and pulling it over my golden hair. "You don't know where the bag is."

"What bag?" Sam asked, winking at me.

I plastered the most worried and run-down look I had in my repertoire on my face as Sam did likewise. We walked through the door, hanging our heads and I shuffled to the table, making a show of dragging my feet. Han looked at me.

"I'm not even gonna ask how it went," he said. "Cause I have a Wookiee who can smell the truth. And where there's money, there's me. If you didn't have cash, I wouldn't be here." Solo plopped his black booted feet on the table top.

"Hey, that's where we eat!" Indy yelled at him.

"Not if they don't have any cash," Zelda said, staring ahead in a zombie-like trance. She looked at me, hope in her eyes, materializing out of nowhere. "How'd it go?" she asked me.

"Well, it could've gone better."

"Where's the money sack?" she asked. I hadn't thought of emptying the bag into my hat and realized my mistake all too late. "What?!?" I asked, my heart beginning to beat faster. She had us.

"The money sack." Her gaze was unwavering.

"Uh... um... I... ate it?" I asked.

Zelda sighed. "Well, no one said the Hero of Time had to be a good liar."

"The jig's up Sam. Just take real good care of my teddy for me, okay?" I said with false sorrow and conviction, raising my arms. I had no teddy.

"It's in his hat," Indy said matter-of-factly to Zelda and all the other 'victims' of my plot.

"How would you..." I started, knowing that that just made everything worse for the light-hearted game of keep away. "...experience. Isn't it? You hid something in your hat before. Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to put the money in my hat in order to mess with you guys?" I asked as innocently as I could manage.

"Take off your hat then, stupid," Han said.

"You guys are no fun." I displaced my hat and there was the bag sitting before them all. My grin covered my entire face and everyone started laughing at how silly I looked. Best of all, I was laughing too.

________________________________________________________

This chappy was so much fun to write! The Mario shirt is just like one I have. I guess that was my inspiration. Guess what!!! I was listening to Linkin Park as I wrote this. Those guys are amazing! Okay, FYI the song that plays on the radio is _What I've Done_ by Linkin Park. (Coincidence or trick that I pulled intentionally? ^_^) It's also the song that plays at the end of the Transformers movie with SHIA LABEOUF in it. YAY! Indy is not mine either. I wish he was. He's George Lucas and Steven Spielberg's. Sam isn't mine, neither is Link or Zelda. Link and Zelda are property of Nintendo and Sam is a trademarked character of Transformers and therefore belongs to Spielberg. I suppose the actors who play the characters or make the random sounds for them (Link and Zelda) have some stake in the claim. Rats! Why do the rich movie-making people get to have all the really hot guys be their creations?!?!? BTW Chewbacca is George Lucas' too. *Sniffle* I'm going to do something really punny in my next chappy, so please no groaning! I CALLED IT! Puns are fun! Can you guess the pun?!? HUH? CAN YA?!?!?!? Time for me to fly off to Endor again. The Ewoks summon me.


	11. Chapter 11 Aforementioned Nonsense

Whoo! I now have two fics going at the same time (that I'm actually working on)! I have the COPL fic (Courtship of Princess Leia) and this one with the randomness of Link and his newfound buddies. (Not so much newfound any more.) I also would like to welcome a new reviewer on my fic. Duh duh dah dahhh. I present to you, Starlll. Thanks. BTW, message for you, Starlll, Wicket says he loves you and wants you to go to Endor ASAP. (After you read this chappy.) To quote King Harkinian in the YouTube Poops I love to watch when I'm not working on this fic (or my Star Wars one), "Enough."

________________________________________________________

Chapter 11 Aforementioned Nonsense

Since most of the stores that had decent prices were closed at one in the morning which it now was, we all went to our separate rooms after discussing our present situation. The conversation basically became a debate on who was to stay and who would leave. Zelda **HAD **to go back to Hyrule, Indy, Han, and Sam had protested loudly. Chewie could go back to the _Falcon _and make some cash to pay off one of Han's debts. (Apparently he had quite a few that I didn't know about at the time. I'd find out that one of them had gotten him frozen in carbonite a while back a short time later.) I was to stay and fight. As I'd told Zelda, I was committed to this fight against the Transformers.

I fell asleep slowly, wondering what Zelda and Chewie were going to do about their respective problems and trying to figure out a way to reach sleep easier. I punched my own stomach to try to get it to shut up, which it simply didn't feel like doing. Finally I was released to my dreams, which weren't very pleasant that night. I had visions of Hyrule smoldering, Zelda screaming and Ganondorf sitting in one of the tallest towers of the castle cackling his head off. The smoke had a terrible scent, as if it were the smoke of a crematorium. Then, Ganondorf materialized next to me. My blaster wasn't in its holster and the Master Sword wasn't in its decorated scabbard. I was doomed.

When I awakened, the bed was soaked with my sweat. I sat up and placed my head in my hands. This was impossible. I'd had dreams like this before. They never turned out well. I had one similar to it right before I was selected to go forth and save the world, blah, blah, blah. Ganondorf seated astride a night-black horse. Zelda riding away with Impa on a dove-white one, an expression of sheer terror etched into her face. This was not the best message. When I had riveting dreams that affected me so, I couldn't simply ignore them and go back to sleep. I looked at the clock on the table. It was six o'clock. I figured I might as well stay up. I walked over to the kitchen and sat at the table. Indy was cradling a mug of something. I assumed it was the brown liquid Han had had the day I got carved up and shoved in the hospital.

"Could I have some?" I asked, wondering how the stuff tasted.

"Sure," Indy said, pouring some out of a pot that sat in a machine of sorts. "It's coffee."

"Coffee?" I raised a skeptical eyebrow. Taking a drink, I could only say it tasted like coffee. It was unique. And for reasons I can't explain, I drained the mug the next time my lips hit the rim.

"I assume that means you like it," Indy said, giggling.

"Yeah, I like it. Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yup, that's our last pot."

"Wonderful. Gimme it."

"What?!?!? Are you crazy?" Indy asked incredulously.

"No. I'm just thirsty. Gimme the pot."

"You're gonna stay awake for days," Indy cautioned.

"Half the pot," I amended.

"A quarter."

"Three –eighths."

"Sold."

Han walked in as I downed my third cup. His hair was mussed and he attempted to comb it with his fingers, but failed miserably, only succeeding in making it worse. I laughed. "I like coffee!" I blurted out randomly.

Han stared at me for a minute, wondering what in the world was wrong with me. "How much did he have to drink?"

"That **was ** the third cup."

"Of **WHAT**?!?" Han asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Coffee," Indy replied. "The kid can't hold his caffeine."

"Caffffieeeeene." I said, twitching crazily.

"He's gotta go to rehab."

"For once, I agree with you," Indy replied.

"Reeeehaaab."

"Maybe we should go and get some supplies at the store," Han suggested.

"Suupliiies," I crooned.

"He's lost it."

"No, I've found the amazing bliss of caffeine! WHEEE!" I said, jumping up from the table.

The trip to the supermarket was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that I was pretty messed up the entire time we were inside the store. I heard the song on the radio again and started singing it impulsively even though I didn't know the words.

"You like that?" Han asked. "It's by Linkin Park. It's called 'What I've Done.'"

"Whaat I've Dooone." I sang, blissfully ignoring Han, but it somehow penetrated my brain.

On the way back from the store, I saw an area where there was some grass and some sort of structure that kids were playing on. Still hyper as I'd heard Indy and Han refer to my current state, I wanted to check it out. "Can we go over there?" I asked quickly.

"Sure, why not?" Indy said, indulging my curiosity probably because he was in a good mood since we had food shoved in the back of the car which I vaguely remember being called a 'trunk.'

"WHOOOO!" I yelled.

"Hey, buddy, not so loud. The car **is** a confined space," Han reprimanded.

I saw a huge sign which read 'Park' as I got out of the car. I stepped next to the sign and said loudly. "LINKINPARK!" all run together so it sounded like the name of the music group. Han and Indy shook their heads and chuckled at my exploits in caffeinated bliss.

When we finally returned to Indy's house, I grabbed a blue box out of one of the bags that we brought inside. 'Macaroni and Cheese,' the box read. "Hey guys," I said, my caffeine-induced energy still partially unspent, "can we have this?" I asked, presenting the box to them.

"Sure," Indy said, grabbing the box and pulling a pot out of the cupboard. "Get over here. You're gonna learn how to cook this." It wasn't a question. I walked over to him and he showed me how long to cook the pasta in the water and how much milk to put in, blah, blah, blah. It turned out pretty nice. I think Sam liked it, 'cauz he went back for more. Maybe he was just hungry, I'll never know. Let's just say that it was gone in a matter of minutes. Then, my mind drifted to the Transformers and all of a sudden, I felt really tired. I asked Indy about it.

"It's called a crash. You were so hyper earlier from the coffee that now all of the energy you'd normally use throughout the day is spent. You spent it all earlier. At least, that's the deal in a nutshell.

"I hate crashes," I said plaintively.

________________________________________________________

LOL. This chappy was so much fun to write. Link + coffee=everyone's worst nightmare. The Macaroni thing was born out of my current macaroni craving. GGGGRRRR. Don't touch my macaroni! Link is yelling at me for more coffee. If I give it to him, it'll make this evening rather interesting, seeing as my parents are trying to watch Sex and the City: The Movie. I have no idea why they're watching _**THAT**_, but hey, what am I to do. Link would get all hyper and loud and that would really get my parents angry, then he wouldn't be able to tell me what happened so I could write this fic, and that would be tragic, unless you guys hate it, then it would put you all out of your misery. I think once this fic is done, I'll go through the motions again, but from Indy's POV. Then Han's, and after that, Sam's. I have a really touching Han-Leia fic goin' on at this time, so yeah... See ya next time. Billy, you have taught me the amazingness of subliminal messaging. fjadskadskjdsafjwjefkljdfkldsafjkljdsfkljdsfklWatchadjfkjsfkljspdfkljdsfkljdsafjfjfjfjfjklfjklZeldaakdfklsjfkjdsafkljdsafjdsafkjfjfjdWhatsdfkljsddutiukldjksfjkdfkjdsfklsjdfkljskjfljsfkjsdkfjkI'vedkdjfkjksdjfkjdsfkdsjfkdsfkjDonejfkjsdfkdskfjkdfjkdjf! (Subliminal message intended) Did you guys get the pun??? It wasn't all that hard to get. Link in Park! HAH. I love it! Hey, Starlll, remember Wicket's message?!? I was shaving and nicked myself really good. It bled all through yesterday (the day it happened) and some of today (like 'til noon). It really freaked me out. Oh well. Part of the craziness of this chappy can be blamed on my sudaphed-slowed brain. Yeah, I'm sick. I've got this crazy thing where one minute I'll be OK and the next, I'll have a sinus headache and be blowing my brains out through my nose (HUGE exaggeration). GGGGRRRRRR. I hate being sick just as much as Link hates those stupid crashes! XD


	12. Chapter 12 Coffee Nazi AKA Crashtastic

SPRING BREAK! YAY! We had the craziest discussion in English Wednesday. Not kidding. We were talking about island survival, and it became a mad debate of sorts over who would be killed off first. Austin said some really dirty stuff about babies and eating them. Let's just say he'd be waiting a while. That has nothing to do with my fic; all it says is that I have a really crazy school atmosphere. I admit this: the last chapter with Link on coffee was a filler. I know. It's tragic. I have lost my ideas. They're gone. Inspiration's my specialty; I guess I'll hafta figure it out as I go. I know this chapter is an echo of the last one, but hey, it's so much fun for Link to get hyper and run all over the place! I recently started the "Previously" thing just for giggles. (Billy should get more out of that.) ^_^

______________________________________________________

Previously in Link's New Adventure: Link became super hyper from a caffeine high and went shopping.

Chapter 12 Coffee Nazi/Crashtastic

"Okay, is there anything I can do to get rid of it?" I asked. "If I drink more-" my drawl was cut off by Han.

"NO!" Han said.

"Why not?" The crash was really affecting me.

"Having you hyper once today was enough," Indy answered for Han, who looked like he was about to rant until Indy saved me from hearing it.

"I want coffee," I moaned. My head fell to the table. I didn't have the energy to lift it, so my voice echoed back at me, though I'm sure it sounded muffled to Indy and Han. "Please. I'm so tired. You didn't tell me about this."

"My bad," Indy didn't sound as if he felt any particular pain about my lethargic brain.

That was the last thing I heard for a while, as I fell asleep from the symptoms of the crash.

I woke up and looked at the kitchen clock. It was six-thirty in the morning. I'd slept in a particularly uncomfortable position and was now paying for it with a cramped back and neck. My efforts to stretch my muscles out were unsuccessful. Apparently yesterday at around the time I was suffering from the crash, Sam was delivering Zelda to the portal and Chewbacca to the _Millennium Falcon_, wherever she was, and as a consequence didn't have the time to speak with Indy or Han. Let's just say it was quite pleasant for me.

Strangely, the teenager was the second one awake, after me, I guess. When he showed himself, it was already seven fifteen. He unwittingly asked the vital question.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Do I ever!" I replied.

He poured me a cup and I drank it in less than a minute.

Sam's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates. "WHOA! You like coffee, don't ya."

"Only a little bit," I said, shrugging as I said "little." I had two more cups before Sam pulled the pot away and kept it near him.

"Can I-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No coffee for you. You come back one year!" Sam said with a strange accent. I recalled this from a TV show I'd glimpsed when I came in the night I returned and played tax-collector. _Seinfeld_, I think it was called.

"Coffee Nazi," I said accusingly.

"Shuddup."

"No thanks."

"Hey, look at this YouTube vid I just found. It's so funny." Sam was cradling a small device that was showing a movie of some sort and gave me a device like the one he had shoved in his ear. I pushed the device into my ear to hear, "I'm going to kick you in the kidneys until you pee blood, then I'm gonna shove your face in it make you drink it!"

I burst into laughter, pulled the device out of my ear and gave it back to Sam. "This, by the way, is an iPod; you can do all sorts of cool stuff with it. The thing you put in your ear is an earphone. You can listen to music, watch crazy vids and play games on it. It's even got a touch screen. Poke it."

I did and two borders with symbols I didn't understand popped up. "Again," Sam suggested. I did and the symbols went away. Then the caffeine kicked in.

Twitching spastically, I said, "Hey, hey, hey, Sam, Sam, Sam."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm," I twitched even more perceptibly, "hungry."

"Really? Never would have guessed, seeing as it's what, eight now and that's about enough time for you to have fully awakened and you're probably trembling because of this terrible run-on sentence instead of the caffeine that you can't hold."

"Why does everyone say that?" I said quickly. "'Can't hold?' I mean I'm not barfing up caffeine. What's the deal?"

"It doesn't mean that you can't keep it in you. It means that you can't tolerate very much of it in your system at once."

"SQUIRRELS!"

"No comment."

Indy and Han came into the kitchen a little bit later, to find me twitching and Sam sitting there looking very guilty.

"What'd you do? Gave him coffee didn't ya?" Indy asked. "Made that mistake myself yesterday."

"Yeah," Sam winced. "At least he's ready to fight the Transformers."

"Granted they show themselves," Han said.

"You said yourself that it's hard to lose something taller than a building," Sam retorted.

"Yeah, well that was before I knew that the others could transform too."

"LAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMEEEE," I said, still spastically shaking.

"You know what?" Indy asked everyone.

"What?" Han asked.

"We're having cereal this morning 'cauz I'm too lazy to cook anything."

"Thanks a lot, Indy. Thanks a whole lot." Han said, the sarcasm dripping from his words completely lost on me as I made the most random buzzing sounds and simulating a plane fight with my hands. I'd learned about planes from Indy when a Transformer turned into one and flew off.

"Sugar is not gonna improve his condition," Sam threw in.

"SUUUGGAAAR."

"Today is definitely not my day," Sam moaned.

After a colorful breakfast, filled with magical goodness and crazy hyper comments courtesy of me, we walked outside and found the yellow and black Autobot standing in front of the house. He had the gentlest eyes. Bumblebee, I recalled, he was the one who carried me to the hospital, the one I'd seen as I'd fallen to the blackness on the battlefield. He communicated via radio snippets. Apparently, his voice producer or whatever it was called had been damaged and was yet to be repaired.

"Evil... in the tri-state area... must go... now." Bumblebee said, each piece interrupted by a small burst of static.

"I... was just about... to go get... you."

"I want to fly!" I said.

"What's wrong with... him?"

"He had coffee and sugary Lucky Charms®." Han said, a smirk slung over his face.

The Autobot stared for a moment, and then made a gesture, signaling us to follow.

"SPARTA!" I yelled one of the catchy funny sayings from the YouTube Poops that Sam showed me that morning.

Bumblebee shrugged.

The next thing I knew, there was a huge Deceptacon standing in the middle of the street, I supposed he was looking for the Cube. When we'd been alone in the car Sam discussed the Cube with me. Apparently, there was another Cube too. Two Cubes had been lost. The one here must have been either stronger than or just as strong as the one that defeated Megatron. This Deceptacon was very much like the one that Sam described to me. Megatron's son, this must've been, or at least whatever passed as a son in the Transformers' strange spawning.

This was the Deceptacon I had a personal score to settle with. Even from the distance, I could see the browned-red of my dried blood on its long, unforgiving claw.

______________________________________________________

Oh, my! Here's something I totally didn't plan. Link's hyper and he's angry at the same time. He also really really needs to learn the amazingness of the computer. Yesterday was Mole Day for my school and we did this whole "Make a Mole" thing. I named my mole Han Molo. Yeah, like Han Solo, except smaller and fuzzier and with a star for a nose, but that's beside the point. I'm going through really bad separation anxiety because he has to spend spring break at the school. Again, beside the point. The reason why this chapter's title is a two-in-one is because as I was typing it, Crashtastic popped into my mind. Off the wall, I know. I plan to type at least one chapter a day for the next week, seeing as it is now spring break for me and I took a really long time to get this chapter up. The chapters may be for a different fic that I'm thinking of writing. Link + Yoshis= CRAZY on so many levels! CHEERS! WARNING: the next statement may disturb you, hey it might even terrify you, but, that's what I'm here for. Here's something nobody ever wanted to know! This quote was to be corrected by my computer but, I didn't want it to be 'cauz it would have made absolutely no sense. "'Do I ever!' I replied." (My computer insists that the "I" in this sentence should be "me." Think about that for a second.) EW! SEE YA NEXT TIME.


	13. Chapter 13 Epic Angry Hyper Battle

Whoo! I'm writing multiple fics, so this will get really crazy really fast. I need to update my Courtship of Princess Leis fic, 'cauz it's been forever since I did that. Oh well, priorities demand that I get this chappy done first. (hee hee) I just watched some Twilight Princess vids. Yay! Link's so hot in those vids. *pauses for that to sink in completely* Yes, I'm fawning over a CG char. Him and Harrison Ford both. It's terrible, I know, but IDC.

________________________________________________________

Chapter 13 Epic Angry Hyper Battle

The Deceptacon looked right at me. I knew it recognized me, even though I'd probably changed a little since the last battle. I wasn't in green, but rather black and I'm pretty sure I had a nasty looking wound over my left eye, but that might have just been my delusional hyper-ness.

Han raised the blaster in his right hand to point at the Deceptacon, my thoughts completely meaningless to him. He just wanted the thing dead, I assumed. I could tell he seemed angry at it, as if it had caused him the pain that it had caused me. Solo struck me as the loner type, not just because of his name, but because he had the feel of one who looks out for number one. Someone who's done that for so long that he doesn't know how else to act. Now he seemed to actually care. Something had either happened to him during that week I was gone, or he was always like this, hiding his inner self from the world with a hard shell of cockiness and cynicism. I was surprised that even that much got through to my energetic mind. The crash was gonna be real painful this time, but I didn't care. If I'd known then what I knew now, I would never have drunk the coffee that morning.

I stared the Deceptacon down and he turned unforgiving eyes toward me. "You..." it crooned.

"I'm like a bad cold. I just keep returning," I replied, twitching.

"What are you talking about, fool!?" The Deceptacon stepped forward, destroying a car with its huge foot. "What is wrong with your circuitry?"

"It's too complicated to explain to you. I'm too hyper to care!"

Han rolled his eyes and fired multiple shots into the Deceptacon as Indy and Sam followed suit.

"I've got a question for you," I cocked my head to the side, and my right leg started bouncing from the caffeine and sugar I'd taken in that morning.

It came closer and I could see the blue of its eyes. They seemed to have a swirl of green and another swirl of white fading into black nestled within the blue. I could lose myself in them. It was a scary thought, even without the Deceptacon behind those eyes close enough to split me in two.

"I suppose I could allow you one question before I wipe you from existence."

"Why is it that you want this Cube? Why are there two of them? Why don't you search a different planet? Why not go home? Why dontcha-"

"SHUT UP! I said one question! Not five!" The Deceptacon put his hands over his ears, or whatever they were called on the mechanical monster and I leapt out of the way of his foot.

Hitting the ground and rolling to the other side of the beast, I started giggling. "You fail! EPIC FAIL! F minus!"

I jumped up on the back of its leg, anger completely possessing my mind. I had to get rid of this thing. Normally, I valued all life, even those life-forms who tried to kill me, but something went horribly wrong. Climbing up the monster's pitted back, I wound up at his neck and fired a shot into the generous area between its head and body. It ripped me from my precarious position and threw me into a building. Luckily the window broke and I fell in, a few floors above the ground. It didn't seem like a long drop, so I decided to go back out the way I came in. The longshot, which I'd all but forgotten in my previous struggle, secured itself firmly to the window ledge. I repelled down to the ground.

I was ready to take another run at what appeared to be Megatron's son, when all of a sudden, I heard music. Someone was taking advantage of the battle in the street which had caused the near roads to be deserted. They were playing a song on the radio, one I'd never heard. Han asked softly, "Linkin Park?" The song continued to blare as the Deceptacon stepped back, taking that moment of distraction to leave. It obviously didn't want to deal with me yet, though it was clear it had no regard for life whatsoever. Perhaps with Bumblebee fighting his minion he decided that the stakes were more than what he was willing to risk. I still didn't get it.

_Leave out all the rest_

There was the song again. The one that was blaring over the speakers of the large vehicle. It was a purplish blue with red-orange flames painted along the side. Then, before my eyes, it took on its true form. Bumblebee looked up from his fight with the Deceptacon, which slunk away, realizing defeat.

"Bumblebee," it said, "Who are these others here?"

"Sam... you know. This is Link..." he gestured to me, and not knowing what else to do, I bowed, still twitchy. Yeah, I was on adrenaline, too, at the moment. "Indy... and... Han."

"I see. We still need to get your voice modulator repaired. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but there were pressing matters I had to take care of. It seems that many of our kind have fallen."

"Optimus Prime," Sam said, gesturing to the large Autobot.

"Hi," I said, waving spasmodically. (That's for you Billy.)

"He's on something," Optimus said.

"Yes, yes I am," I replied. "They said I need to go to reeehaaab. I'm really beginning to consider it."

Han and Indy sighed as Sam started cracking up. "Link, you've officially lost it," Sam said to me between fits of laughter.

"Lost what?"

"Your mind. You've gone crazy."

"No, I'm just hyper. That's what happens when I get coffee, sugar, and adrenaline at the same time in one day."

"Let's all pray that this never happens again," Han said.

And Sam laughed all the harder.

________________________________________________________

My internet died. *sniffle* I blame the rainstorm. Since the Internet chose to die, I was unable to post and the evil virus scans that my computer had to undergo took forever!!! Notice: Updates for this fic may be fewer do to the other fics I've got going. (AKA Jack Did It!, Han is Gone, and Yoshis: The New Guy.) I hate it when my 'net goes down. Link's turning to the Dark Side! :0 Nnnnnnooooooo! Nah he's just angry... or is he?!?!?!? Sorry so late! My stupid desktop took forever to virus scan and I took forever to get my fic chappy on my flash drive so I could upload via the laptop. It's not completely the computer's fault, though I'd love to blame it totally. Sorry that I messed the spring break thing up so horribly. I could never do what pgasniper does with 365 (read it, it's a definite day-brightener^_^). Thanks for being so incredibly patient with me. BTW, I will be on leave for the next three days or so (Friday, Saturday, and Sunday), so updates shall be scarce. I will strive to make up for my extended absence. WOW, I'm using large and specific words! ^_^ Tootles! Yeah, I just typed tootles, get over it, hey, look, I did it again!


	14. Chapter 14 Chocolate

Back again, I am. Like this fic, do you? Stop writing like this, should I? Sorry. On a Yoda spree, I was. It's all cured now. Welcome aboard, Tetraforce! IDK if you're still reading, but if so, welcome. Nevertheless, welcome! Okay, now that that's completed, here comes more Link and Han and Sam and Indy (terrible run-on of ands XD =0) Here we go! *realizes that that sounds like Mario* Again the previously thing is just for fun. ^_^

__________________________________________________________________

Previously on Link's New Adventure: Link fought a Deceptacon while intensely hyper and angry at the same time! =0 Han appeared to have a heart. AW! Indy and Sam were experiencing the natural difference in perspective. What else is new?!?!? Now we encounter the thing we all despise… the all-consuming caffeine crash!

Chapter 14 Chocolate

We all followed Indy back to his house. By that time, the crash was once again knocking on my door. So far, I'd discovered that America was a nice place to explore and generally have fun, namely get hyper, fight Deceptacons and go home. However, Zelda still needed help, Hyrule was still in trouble and I was crashing terribly. I walked in through the door; pretty sure that either Han or Sam, who were walking behind me, had to help me into Indy's house. The Autobots, Optimus Prime and Bumblebee went wherever it is that Autobots go when everyone is asleep. I nearly collapsed on the table and Han and Sam had to help me into a seat.

"Thanks," I muttered, my speech once again the drawl of those placed under the curse of the crash.

"No problem," Han said, smiling brightly. He obviously thought that the entire idea of me crashing repeatedly was highly amusing. At the moment, I was too tired to care.

"Hard day, wasn't it?" Indy asked, sipping the cause of my problems from a mug. I smelled the warm drink and wondered again if drinking more coffee would improve my condition. Without warning and using energy I didn't know I possessed at the moment, I jumped for the coffee pot, obtained it long enough to pour a mug and lift it too my lips before Han was on me.

He tackled me to the floor and I was surprised at the agility that he'd used. I'd never seen him actually jump out of a chair and tackle someone. Then again, he'd probably never found excuse to. The mug of coffee, which I was surprised to find in his hand was empty, the contents spilled all over the floor next to me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"That's what got us into this mess! Coffee! Who would've guessed you couldn't hold your caffeine?!? It's not our fault you can't handle drinking only one cup instead of two or three, like it's going out of style!" Han said from on top of me. He suddenly realized that this was an awkward position and I noticed a slight pinkish flush come to his face as he got up and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled my tired self up.

"Who said I was gonna have more than one cup?"

"No one. Just never know with you." Han replied.

"Yeah," I yawned.

"Besides," I heard Indy say as I began to lose consciousness, "last time it was only one cup."

"But I also had ceeereeeaaal," The last word became a raspy breath as I slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

I woke up to Indy, Han, and Sam arguing about dinner. Indy was yelling that they should all shut up and that they were gonna wake me up, but, ironically, he was the loudest of them all. Han and Sam shut up when I lifted my head from the table.

"Hey. Good morning," I said. Han gave me a meaningful glance. A Solo adage that I'd learned soon after coming to Indy's place was: 'any time you wake up, it's technically morning.'

"That's what I'm talking about," Han said loudly.

"You're right, Solo, he's turning into a little you," Sam said mischievously. "You gonna take him to work with you?"

"I dunno. He might not be up to it. No coffee in the mornings, no guarantee of money to spend-" he trailed off. "Would you like to?"

"Uh," I said, thinking it over, actually considering it for a second. Then I thought of Zelda and Hyrule. "Nah, I've got a job of my own, protecting the princess and her kingdom. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Well, ya gotta give me credit for trying," Han said to Indy. "He wanted you to stay here with us after everything cools off with the Deceptacons. He finds you useful somehow."

"'He' can talk for himself," Indy said. "Look, I just want my new friend to be happy. Is that such a crime?!?"

"No."

"Okay. That's what I thought. I didn't think you actually enjoyed rescuing the princess multiple times." Indy scratched his forehead, a gesture I interpreted as regret mixed in with the awkwardness of the situation. I knew Sam and Han would probably badger him about the degree of honesty he was using with me.

"Thanks for being straightforward. "

"Are you implying that I wasn't straightforward with you earlier?"

"No. I'm not implying anything."

"You'd better not be."

"Hey, guys. I feel like going to the gas station," Sam said randomly.

"Okay… what does that have to do with anything?" Indy asked, turning his head to Sam.

"I was just wondering if any of you guys would like to go with me."

"I would," I replied. I figured there would be no harm in going outside again, seeing as I was still kinda tired. Maybe the cooler air of night would revive me somewhat.

Sam walked out the door, and I followed. I had no idea why Sam wanted to go to the gas station of all places, but I didn't really care.

When we arrived at our destination, Sam picked out some random bags of what seemed to be saucers, or at least that's how the picture on the package looked. I looked around and found, rather fatefully, a long bar-like packaged object that said 'dark chocolate' on the wrappings.

"What's… dark chocolate?"

"Um," Sam hesitated, and then found a way to tell me what the item was. "It's a type of candy that tastes unique."

"Kinda like coffee."

"Well, it doesn't taste like coffee…"

"No, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that it's unique like coffee is," I replied, trying to straighten out what I'd meant for Sam.

"Oh," he said, "have you ever had chocolate before?

"No."

"Okay, I'll get it for you."

"Sweet," I didn't know that that was exactly the right word to describe chocolate when I said it.

On the way back to Indy's house, I opened the chocolate and bit into it. It was delicious. I was halfway through the bar when we returned to Indy's house.

"Hey guys! I got some chips!" Sam yelled into the house. Apparently it was American custom to eat chips with a sandwich because at the time, Indy and Han were making turkey and ham sandwiches.

"I've got chocolate!" I yelled into the house. I heard someone whisper 'Oh nuts' when I said that. I could feel a familiar rush of energy, and then I knew why they weren't happy that I had chocolate. Hyper again. How could this happen? I knew how it happened, but why now? Why so close after the last crash? Oh, well, I figured that if this was what was given to me, then I should take it. "Do you guys want some chocolate?!?!?" I asked, raising the one-quarter bar that was now left over.

"We've had chocolate before," Indy replied.

"But if you don't want it-" Han was cut off by a meaningful look from Indy.

"It's his chocolate."

"I don't mind," I said. "You can have it, Han."

Han stuck his tongue out at Indy as he walked over to me and I gave him the chocolate. Han proceeded to finish off the bar as I walked over to Indy and received a sandwich.

"Thanks," I said, beginning to munch on the sandwich. Sam went over and got one, giving the bag of chips to Indy. Indy opened the bag and, for no better reason than I was feeling like experimenting that night, I went over to Indy and plucked a chip from the bag and tried it. There was something about the salty, crunchy food that made it better than I'd expected. Maybe I was getting used to the American way of life or something. I still don't understand it. Some things just aren't meant to be understood and I think this was one of those things that wouldn't reveal its cause.

After dinner, Indy, Sam, Han, and I all started discussing the issue of the Cube.

"Well, there's gotta be some way to find it. I mean, we found the last one, so what could be so hard about finding this one?" Sam asked.

"Everything. The second Cube might be different than the first. Perhaps the way the first one was found won't apply to this one. Maybe this one has some sort of immunity to… to the type of stuff they used to detect the last one," Indy said, laying his hands on the table after gesticulating wildly, trying to get his point across.

"So you're saying that this Cube might have, like a cloaking device of some sort?" Han asked.

"Yeah, what's the problem with that?" Indy asked.

"No problem, just trying to think of what you're getting at here. That and I'm wondering how you came up with this idea."

"Can't be any different from you and the _Falcon_." Indy said. "The _Falcon_ has a cloaking device, right?"

"No. She doesn't. She's 'too small' to have one." Han raised his forefingers and bent them for each syllable of 'too small' as he said it.

"Of course. Just because I try to say something intelligent about starfighters, it's not accurate," Indy said. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was pouting. The smug look on Han's face grew bigger and I knew that he'd said something inaccurate about spacecraft.

"The _Falcon_'s not a starfighter. She's a **freighter**. Anyone would know that," Han said, the cocky grin covering his face was now the size of a full-grown Dodongo.

"Okay guys, let's get back on topic. We're talking about the Cube, remember?" Sam said, flicking his eyes from me to Han and Indy and back.

"Right, the Cube. Isn't it like huge and got really strange symbols on it?" I asked.

"How did you know?!?!?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I saw something like it before." Before I could finish i.e. reveal where I had seen the Cube, Han cut me off.

"Where?" Han asked, the smug mile-long grin replaced by a look of wonder that mirrored that on Sam's face. Indy looked roughly the same, but rather than looking completely surprised, he also bore a knowing look, as if he'd somehow guessed that the Cube wasn't in America. I smiled, drawing out the tension for just a moment longer, hoping to make a lasting impression on them all.

"Where do you think?" I asked, putting a mischievous glint into my eyes that turned the smile into something that seemed even more malevolent. They didn't seem to notice how my face was showing multiple emotions at the same time.

"On the way to the gas station?!?" Sam asked incredulously. His face lit up as if he knew he'd guessed right. My grin got broader in return.

"Nope," I continued to keep them in suspense.

"I know it's not the McDonald's. That place ain't big enough to hold the Cube we're talking about here," Sam said.

"Nice. You do know what you're talking about."

"Just tell us already. Preferably **before** I strangle you because you won't tell us and I need to know," Han said.

"Fine. I saw it in Hyrule," I said simply. Everyone stared blankly at me, then started talking all at once.

_____________________________________________________________

Oh my! Looks like they're gonna hafta tour Hyrule now! Zelda is gonna have an evil lady fit 'cauz she had to go home and now Link's back. Indy, Sam, Han, and Link's roles have been reversed! XD Craziness will ensue! BTW, when I had that Brawl-fest at the Easter gathering, my cousin started calling me Link randomly, since he's my best char in Brawl. I responded with a Link-worthy HAAAH?!?! We thought it was so amazing that whenever we started talking, he'd yell, "LINK!" and I'd respond, "HAAAH?!?!" Yup, this is what happens when I start messing with my 8 year-old-cousin.


	15. Chapter 15 Octorok

Hey, I'm back after a long leave of absence, during which I was typing YNG and my newest fic, Link's Quest for Pizza (LQP). I love this laptop! I recently reread chapter 14 of this fic and was kinda confused by part of it… =0 Go figure about that one! YAY! Legend of Zelda! YAY! Indy! YAY! Han! YAY! Sam! YAY! Previously listing thing! BTW, I altered Lake Hylia (pray I don't alter it any further) so that it's huge enough to fit my purposes… GWAHAHAHAHAHA! Message for Link: I'm typing it now, are ya happy?!?!?

Link: Yup. You're amazing! (Gives me hug)

Me: Wow! Wasn't expecting that! (blushes)

Link: Han! You were right! She does have the hots for me!

Me: I'm gonna hurt you! … after I finish typing this. Either that or in the Yoshi fic, you're gonna get kicked.

Link: Uhm… I'm sorry. Never mind, Han, she was only joking!

Me: You get a cookie.

Link: Yay! Cookies!

__________________________________________________________________

Previously on Link's New Adventure: Link and the others (mainly the others) discovered that the Cube is in Hyrule and they have to go to the place of Link's origins to find it. Can they do it? This is a terribly short PREVIOUSLY thing… oh well, we don't really care, 'cauz if need be we can just read the previous chapter again. XD

Chapter 15 Octorok

"The only question is: do you guys wanna go now?" I asked, we'd just started packing day-bags with a few changes of clothes, in my case the only other set I had (remember that Mario shirt and those black pants?), and were ready to go whenever we decided the time was right.

"I don't see any reason not to. I mean, waiting is not my strong suit," Han said.

"What IS your strong suit?" Indy asked, a goofy grin taking shape on his face.

"Starships."

"So when I said _starfighters_ earlier, it was wrong, but you can say _starships_?" Indy asked. "That doesn't seem too fair."

"Life is not fair," Sam said, taking on a faraway look and tone, as if he were mimicking some sort of prophet or something.

"You're kinda creepy and unapproachable when you do that. Couldya by any chance stop?" I asked.

"Fine," Sam sighed.

"Let's go back to the portal thing," I said, stepping to the door and opening it after running up to my borrowed room and putting on my torn tunic, scabbard, and shield. The others soon followed.

"Wait! Shouldn't we tell the Autobots where we're going?" Sam asked.

"Sure. You find them," I said.

"Ahh, good point." Sam walked off, away from the group.

"Hey, hotshot! Where do you think you're going?" Indy asked.

"To tell the Autobots where we're going, duh. We were just talking about it."

"I was engaged in an argument with Han, which I ultimately won with my kill-all statement. Don't go anywhere because none of us know how to get the Cube small enough to be portable."

"Oh, right. That wouldn't exactly work, would it?" Sam replied.

"Not even gonna ask about the kill-all," I said.

"HE CALLED ME A WOMAN!!!!!!!!" Han yelled. I tilted my head to the side, putting on the world's most confused expression.

"You called him a _woman_?" I asked Indy.

"Yeah… well… that's what happens when you question my masculinity."

"And that makes you feel better?"

"Yeah. Better enough."

"Okay," I responded. "Hey guys! What's that thing?!?!?" I pointed at a machine of some sort that had a lot of little balls with items inside them inside a shop window.

"It's a quarter vending machine. I'll see if I have a quarter for you," Han said, digging into his pocket.

I put it in and turned the crank. A capsule with a blue cap popped out. Inside was a green ring.

"Plastic rings?" Han asked. "How extremely manly." That was sarcastic.

"You're just jealous."

"So what if I am?"

"Besides, I think Zelda might like it."

"OOOH!" Han crooned. He twitched his eyebrows up and down. "You like Zelda."

I could feel the flush on my cheeks.

"It wouldn't take a chemist to find that out," Indy said. "I could see it in his eyes."

My face grew warmer and by that standard, redder as I pushed the ring onto my left index finger to keep it safe and so that I would remember to give it to Zelda. "It's not my fault."

"Yup, he's definitely turning into a little you, Solo," Sam said.

Soon, we arrived at the portal. It was somehow different than the one I'd entered in order to arrive in America. Hyrule seemed to have changed. It was hot and there was sand everywhere.

"Is Hyrule seriously a desert?" Sam asked.

"Well there is the Desert Colossus," I replied. "But it was never this hot and I never had two shadows before." I added, looking at the ground, which had a split shadow of me, one dark grey and the other slightly lighter.

"It appears we've gone through the wrong portal." Indy looked to Han for an explanation.

"We're on Tatooine. That's why you've got two shadows and it's so hot. There are twin suns."

"Definitely the wrong portal," Sam said.

"Where's the real one?" I asked.

"Uhm, somewhere that's not here?" Han said, but it came out like a question.

"Let's go back and find the real one."

"Sure, Link," Indy replied. "That's kind of self-explanatory. Wouldn't take a rocket-scientist to figure that one out." I didn't know what a rocket-scientist was, but I thought it was someone who was really smart, based on the context.

We went back through the portal, and then located a different one. This one actually led to Hyrule.

"Now this is more like it," Sam said, staring out at the beautiful field that I'd traversed since I was told to go forth and save the world from Ganondorf by the Great Deku Tree.

I took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Yeah."

"Um, hate to break up the party, but, you know, we aren't exactly on vacation here," Han said.

"As much as I hate to agree with him," Indy gave us a devious grin, "he's right."

"Why do you find it so hard to give me a point when I've clearly gained it?" Han asked Indy, his face contorted in one of the strangest (if not _the_ strangest) expressions of confusion I'd ever seen.

"Force of habit."

"Nice job you guys. You're finally learning how to settle your differences," I said, smirking at Han and Indy.

"You're just jealous 'cauz you don't have the skill required to keep up a fight like this," Han said playfully.

"Don't tell me about skills to uphold fights. Ganondorf instilled that necessity years ago."

Han was silent for a moment, then said, "Guess we all aren't born with the gift." It had all of us laughing for quite a while, obviously more than was necessary, just because it had broken the tension that we'd all felt after my comment.

That night, we all pulled blankets out of the light bags we'd brought with us and settled in for a pleasant sleep under the stars of my homeland. We were right by Zoras' River for no particular reason, except that it would provide a close and necessary source of water.

"Hey, Han," Indy whispered.

"Yeah," Solo replied groggily, he was half-asleep when Indy started talking.

"You never really answered my question earlier."

"What question?"

"What IS your strong suit?" Indy asked again.

Han groaned and rolled over. "I said 'starships.' Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, but there's gotta be something else."

"Okay, fine. Smuggling." He caught my shocked expression. Indy and Sam seemed only mildly shocked, but my jaw was nearly dropped completely to the ground, which wasn't as large of a statement as it sounds, seeing as I was lying on my stomach, with my head propped on my hands. I'd shifted into that position when I heard Indy whisper to Han. Hylian hearing, remember.

"You're a smuggler?" I asked. "What in the world did you smuggle?!?"

"Oh, you know, glitterstim, ryll, hey, I even had a coupla charters too."

"Glitterstim? Ryll?"

"Spices." I was surprised that Indy was the one to answer. Apparently they had had a conversation on this particular subject before.

"Like salt?" I asked.

"Not exactly," Solo said. I could hear the sigh that he didn't let out.

"Just be straightforward with him. Like you were with me and Sam." Indy prodded his chest with his index finger.

"Okay, fine. They basically make people feel like you do when you have coffee or sugar. By the way, does anyone else know why it wasn't a good idea for Link to have chocolate?"

"Uh… no," Sam replied, an oh-no-here-it-comes look dominating his face.

"It has both caffeine and sugar in it. Let's just say it was a good thing we all were too busy talking about things that needed a lot of attention and traversing the fields of Hyrule, and the desert of Tatooine all day." Han smiled. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"We permit you." Indy and I said it simultaneously.

"I might have to take back what I said earlier about Link being a little you, Solo. He's an amalgam of you and Indy," Sam said.

Solo moaned and shut his eyes.

"Yeah, he's right," I said, yawning. "We need to get some rest. Preferably _before_ the sun rises."

"'Night, you guys."

Indy and Solo were already snoring.

"See ya in the morning." After the words left my mouth I rolled over onto my left side, and ran a hand along the stitches on my stomach. The wound was fairly healed. Perhaps it was the stuff I kept drinking from that shop in Hyrule. Man, was that stuff tasty! I wondered if Dr. House and the others there had ever had a case that was like mine. What if they started thinking that my blood had some sort of healing property and they decided to do some tests or something on me when I went back to get the stitches taken out. I decided then and there to pull out the Kokiri Sword, which I now used as a throwing dagger or knife to clean animals that I planned on eating, and cut each piece of thread from my body. There was a thin, shallow cut from where I wound up stabbing down too hard and clipping myself with the blade, but other than that, there seemed to be no problem. Sure the unintentional self-inflicted cut was bleeding, but not enough to demand immediate attention. I fell asleep and into the peaceful dreams of the past… mainly of Zelda, I admit.

Morning came, right on schedule; however, Han was loudly protesting that it was too early to get up. At least as loudly as he could, considering the fact that he was half-asleep still.

"You're up, Han. It's technically morning," I said, teasingly poking him in the ribs with my knuckle.

"YAH! NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!" Solo yelped, bolting up into a sitting position.

"You guys wanna try something that I discovered on my journey?" I asked.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, I'm so hungry I'd try just about anything." I didn't expect to hear this from Sam, but that's who said it, nonetheless.

"Okay. We're gonna hafta cross the river, then follow it upstream a little bit. It won't take long."

We packed up our blankets and set off to catch breakfast. Like I'd said, a few feet up the river, there was an octorok that popped up as soon as it saw us. It shot out a large stone, but I countered with my shield. The rock bounced off the surface of my shield and hit the octorok. It fell backwards and floated on its back in the water, motionless and obviously dead.

"You've got to be kidding me," Han said. "That thing can't taste good."

"You might be surprised. Besides, what else do you see around here to eat?" I asked.

"Good point," Solo conceded.

Within moments, I'd retrieved the octorok and Indy had started a fire with the matches I didn't know he'd had. It was cooking over the fire, producing an enticing aroma that briefly reminded me of roasting chicken. Come to think of it, that's kind of how it tasted.

"Okay guys, let's not leave it there all day."

"It's already done?" Indy asked.

"Yeah. They don't take much time to cook. That's why they're so good for people in a hurry," I replied.

I used the Kokiri Sword again to cut off chunks of meat for everyone. "We can dry the rest, I guess, or we can leave it for the scavengers. Unless you guys figure you want more."

"This isn't all that bad," Indy said. He seemed to really like octorok because he was finished and cutting another piece off of the carcass with his pocket knife before any of the rest of us were done with our first piece. Han nibbled on his chunk of octorok almost tentatively, as if it might explode in his face if he took a complete bite. Sam was next to finish his piece, and he predictably took another.

"Do ya like it?" I asked Han.

"It's like chicken, but it's not," he replied.

"Does that mean you like it?"

"Kinda sorta."

"Good enough for me."

"It'd better be."

We cleaned up the remains of the octorok. Strangely enough, there was no leftover meat. I discarded the skeleton and Han put out the fire with the bottle of water, and then refilled it from the river.

"We're gonna head to Lake Hylia, 'cauz that's where I saw the cube."

"It better not be in the water," Sam declared.

"Why shouldn't it be in the water?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"I don't wanna swim down to it."

"Well, that's a different story entirely!" I replied, laughing.

__________________________________________________________________

Yeah, this is really random. Yup, the Cube is in the lake. Squirrels in Candace's pants! (Phineas and Ferb) Yeah, that's what's on the TV right now. XD They just got served! (Phineas and Ferb again) Why exactly is the cliché when you get a black eye you hold a steak to it? I used the chicken cliché 'cauz I thought it'd be funny. That and I was making a slight poke at a picture that I saw in a video. ROASTED CUCCOO! To Linkin Park. I am listening. Did I mention that the songs in some of the chapters I wrote aren't mine. They're property of Linkin Park. Doofaliscious… access granted. (Phineas and Ferb again again) Bye for now! Next chappy is due for next week!


	16. Chapter 16 The Cube

Oh my! I can hardly believe it! This fic is almost done. But that means… no more LQP. *sighs* That's not cool. I kinda got used to the company of Link, Indy, Han, and Sam. I don't want 'em to go!!! Wait… I can always do that thing that I said I was gonna do. AKA tell this fic from Indy's POV, Han's POV, and Sam's POV. That would be really fun. After this I'm gonna hafta type YNG (Yoshis: The New Guy) because it's been a little while. That and my 24 fic, Jack Did It! The exclamation point is supposed to be a part of the title, but I don't remember if it is officially. Billy, you're probably wondering when House is gonna show up next. Well, I figure it'll be the next chappy, though he might be mentioned in this one. If he's not in this one he'll probably be in the next one. Get over it! Okay, here we go. Let's hope this remains somewhat normal… wait… with Link nothing's normal. *Link gives me a vicious glare* …EVERYTHING'S normal with Link around!!! *coughhelpcough*

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 16 The Cube

"C'mon. Lake Hylia isn't gonna just get up and come to us," I said. The others were glaring at me when I said this, expressions meant to tell me "Yeah, we already know!" I didn't press them with more useless information. Sure, I could've called Epona to make the trip faster, but even she wouldn't be able to carry two grown men and two almost grown men at the same time for very long (besides, how would we all fit on the poor horse?). Leading her while she carried our baggage was an option too, but I didn't especially like to do that. I preferred to ride Epona than lead her. I somehow felt better about telling her where to go from atop her back than from the ground. I don't know why, so don't even ask. Eventually though, we came to the gates in front of the lake on foot. I immediately started up the ladder, then noticed that Han and Sam didn't seem to be used to this sort of thing. Their feet were most likely blistered beyond belief. Of course, since I started thinking about it, I was aware of the heat and slight pain in the soles of my feet, telling me that yes, there was the likelihood of blisters forming. I didn't have the time to care. "C'mon. We gotta climb this ladder. I suppose you could jump down from the other side once we're at the top, but it's kind of a long way down, so I wouldn't recommend it."

"Of course you wouldn't," Indy said. "You do care about us. How cute." There was a crooked smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah. I do."

"What's all this 'I do' stuff?!?" Han asked, doing his best to look surprised. "Tell me you're not!"

"We _aren't_!!!!!!" Indy said, obviously as appalled by Han's statement as I was. "And I'm not just saying that because you told me to."

"That's good enough for me. With you, Jones, one can't be too careful."

"I've got Marion, _remember_."

"Yeah, I just choose to ignore that for a moment in order to make a funny joke… or at least I thought it would be funny." Han smirked. "I guess it wasn't so much for you guys. Ah, who cares! I was just bored, okay!" He continued, muttering, "It's not my fault!"

"Aw, c'mon, let's just get going. The Cube isn't gonna get up and walk to the portal." I took Solo's smirk and copied it.

"That would make things infinitely easier," Sam said, joining me on the ladder.

"Anyone else wanna come?" I asked jokingly.

"Ah, shuddup," Indy said, directing it at Solo who was obviously going to try to further his joke.

Solo shrugged, then followed Sam up the ladder. Indy shook his head and climbed up after him. We reached the top, climbed down the other side, and walked to the edge of the lake. The edge of the Cube peeked up out of the water at us.

"Uhm, Sam? Do ya wanna go over there and do… whatever needs to be done in order to make it a size that we can actually move?" I asked.

"Sure. I saw Bumblebee push a series of buttons or something. I should be able to reproduce the sequence. I committed it to memory just in case something were to happen."

"Looks like something _has _happened," Han said skeptically.

"No, really?" I said whirling my head on Han. A few locks of hair slapped my face and I shook my head in an attempt to get it to stop hitting me. Han laughed at my predicament. "SHUT UP!" I added.

"Uh, let's go fishing?" Han suggested, pointing to the Cube.

"Sure," I said, laughing at the irony that no one else understood. It had been at this very spot where I'd fished for fun and food while on my quest. There had been others, but this was the principal area.

"What?" Sam asked. "It's not that funny."

"The irony is amusing. This is where I used to fish."

"Oh, I get it." Sam grinned. "Well, It's time for a swim I suppose." He ripped off his shirt and pants and waded into the water.

"Well, that was awkward," Han said, immaturely.

"Just a bit," I said, removing my own shirt and pants and following Sam out into the water. He was halfway to the Cube as I caught up with him. Looking back, I could see Han and Indy coming out towards us. I swam closer to him and was right next to him as he punched in a series of panels on the Cube. The thing began to get smaller, in a sea of little cubes rippling around the central cube. The sight was mystifying. Ripping my eyes from the sight that I would probably never see again, I swam closer, diving under the Cube in order to intercept it when it was no longer getting smaller. I pulled out the Zora Tunic, which until that point I'd forgotten, and dove deeper into the water. The Zora Tunic, which was blue and acted as a diving suit of sorts, allowed me to stay under and go deeper for longer periods of time. I'd still have to come up for air eventually. The Cube sank lower, apparently the shrinking acted more on the bottom than it had on the top, exposing it to the bottom of the lake. Either that or it had been floating slightly above the lakebed. Or it was a combination of the two. I would have to vote for both. I grasped it, knowing that if I hadn't gotten a hold on it, I wouldn't have been able to get it at all (the lake is deeper than it looks), I swam to the surface. I broke it, and lifted the Cube into the air triumphantly. Sam started smiling really big, and the expression was also on Indy and Han's faces. I mimicked the lopsided grin that was Solo's trademark and I could see that Sam was saying something, but couldn't hear him. I guess I was farther away from them than I thought. Chasing the Cube must've taken me further from the shore. I could tell it was probably something to do with me being 'a little Han.' I swam over to them and asked what they were grinning about.

"You know, the classic way you lifted the Cube from the water. It was something like what Indy'd do." Han smiled even bigger as he said that. It didn't seem possible that he'd coaxed a deeper U shape from what it had been.

"Aw, shuddup," Indy said, dunking Solo under the water for a brief second. He surfaced, gasping.

"I was just joking!" Han yelled at his look-alike.

"Ugh, whatever," Indy said. "Let's get out of the lake and get the Cube back where it doesn't belong."

"Um… we've gotta get rid of that thing before the Deceptacons get it," Sam said.

"Yeah, good point. Why do we keep getting sidetracked?" I asked.

"We're easily distracted. Especially with Solo around," Indy teased.

"Hey, can I help it if I catch your attention?" Solo asked.

"NOT LIKE THAT… I hope," I said, eyes expanding.

We started swimming back to the shore and my comment was completely ignored. Once back on shore, we decided to pick up our clothes and wait until we'd sun-dried to put them back on. At least this way we were making progress as we dried off. Once we were outside of the gate leading to the lake, I saw a familiar person sitting atop a black horse. The green skin contrasted grandly with his red hair. Ganondorf.

_____________________________________________________________

Heh. That was kinda spur of the moment. Everyone wants that stinkin' Cube! Well, Ganondorf just kinda was at the right place at the right time. He doesn't necessarily want the Cube, but he wants Link and his friends… DEAD! (Wii Love Brawl Comedy reference intended) That voice is amazing! (again) There is a kid in my study hall who can do that voice perfectly and he was like "Hi, my name is Dom" and "One school, one girl who couldn't stop laughing if life depended on it." The girl was someone else in the class and this whole thing went on for the whole hour. It was a good thing I had no homework, 'cauz I couldn't get anything done 'cauz I was too busy laughing to focus. It was GREAT! Okay, quit reading this rambling stuff and REVIEW! XD


	17. Chapter 17 Return to Home Part 1

Holy nuts! I've got an epic fight scene planned out… or not planned out. Oh, well. I'll just hafta wing it from here. XD Let's see what damage I can do. I have a feeling Starrgrl24 likes the chappy title. :D

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17 Return to Home Part 1

He sat there, perched on his black steed, staring with his penetrating eyes, looking through us it seemed, rather than at us. I instinctively pulled the Cube up against my chest. There was no way we'd lose it to Ganondorf. No way. I'd sacrifice myself if it was necessary. He couldn't figure out the power the Cube held, though it wouldn't be of much use in Hyrule. Sam had said that the Cube could affect technology and turn it into ruthless Transformers. He'd experienced it first-hand when he'd slammed into a car, ran into a guy holding a computer, and tripped next to a pop machine while holding it. The Cube had sparked, and brought the steering wheel of the car, the computer, and the pop machine to life in only the way Transformers could be. Who knew what it could do to our slightly more primitive technology. The green man laughed, obviously recognizing me. "Look at you, boy. Is this your pathetic army?" He scoffed, and charged up a blue-purple ball of magical energy.

"MOVE!" I yelled, knowing the pain of such an attack. It hurt even worse than getting hit by the electrified jellyfish inside Jabu Jabu. Ganondorf launched the ball. The next thing I knew, Indy and Han had jumped to the side and Sam lay on the ground, smoke rising from him. Anger welled up inside me and dropping the Cube for Indy and Han to pick up, I lunged at Ganondorf, never mind that he was on top of his horse and I was on the ground, the Master Sword leaping into my left hand where it belonged and I struck at him. He blocked with the heavy gauntlet of his right fist and laughed again.

"Pathetic fool!" Ganondorf yelled. Sam hadn't stirred yet, and I began to fear the worst for him. I thought about his parents, who I'd never met. What would I tell them? "Excuse me, sir and ma'am, your son was helping me save the world… and he… he was killed?" I couldn't do it. There were things that even the Triforce of Courage couldn't help someone with. I'd never told anyone that before and I wasn't ready to start. Maybe my determination to get rid of Ganondorf would keep Sam alive. I was jarred back by Ganondorf's next words. "When I fought you before, I was but at one-third my possible power. With every death I cause, the Triforce of Power grants me greater abilities. It looks like your friend has helped me after all. How would you like the others to join him? How would you like to join them?"

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Indy, Han, and I yelled at the same time. They didn't care that the question was aimed at me. Solo's blaster had already leapt to his fingers, and he was firing in rapid succession. Sam coughed, the first sound I'd heard from him since he fell and hope swelled within me. Eyes narrowing with hatred deeper than anything anyone in Hyrule could think of, I jumped for Ganondorf again as he was fending off Solo's attack. Again, he somehow was able to block. Indy pulled his whip from his belt and pulled Ganondorf from his horse. The look of surprise on Ganondorf's face was enough to bring a temporary feral smile to mine.

"Han!" I yelled, getting the smuggler's attention.

"Yeah?!?" he responded.

"Take Sam and the Cube back!"

"Okay," Solo said it grimly. Indy was punching Ganondorf, but all of a sudden the archaeologist was flung into the air by a devastating punch from the green man. "What about Indy?!?"

"He can go with you. I don't think you guys should have to suffer for what I've done. Indy! Go with Han! Get Sam out of here!" I didn't mention the Cube for obvious reasons. Indy got up from where he landed; Ganondorf was cackling like a maniac and moving in for the kill. Indy dodged to the side and I saw the trickle of blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead. A stab of guilt hit me at the same time I leapt into one of Ganondorf's infamous powerful punches; it made contact with my midriff, opening the half-healed slash there. A yell of rage and pain tore free from my throat and that anger became the deadliest weapon in my arsenal.

The Biggoron Sword was in my hands and slashing at the green skin in seconds, but to no avail. There was some sort of barrier protecting him. I wished Navi was there. Even though she was annoying at times, she could prove useful in a fight. I wished she was there. Then, I remembered. Light. Light would dispel darkness. Light would make everything better. The King of Darkness was vulnerable to my Light Arrows. After the fights with the Transformers and knowing only the power of a blaster for the past few weeks had made me quickly forget the most basic knowledge of Hyrule. How could I have been so careless? I remembered batting the energy balls back at him. Yes, that was how it worked. After my reverie, Ganondorf must have recognized that I'd caught on. Rather than follow through with that plan, he pulled a sword from seemingly nowhere and slashed at me. It was all I could do to parry the attack. He was stronger than I'd remembered. He'd obviously killed more. I wondered vaguely if Zelda's name had been added to the list and absently became conscious of the green plastic ring on my finger. _Zelda's ring_. I felt rage again come to the surface.

I was too easily distracted. I had to focus on Ganondorf. Focus and clear my mind of all the rage. It was one thing to kill Ganondorf to save Hyrule, but a completely different story to kill him for personal reasons. The ends should never justify the means. I don't know who instilled that moral in me, but all I knew is it was and still is a key part of me. _Calm, calm,_ I thought, _that's not what you want on your conscience_. Then visions of Sam came back to me. The parts of his life that I'd witnessed flashed through my mind. He was too young to die! Pure anger flowed through my veins. I knew the danger of it, but my mind was too clouded for me to care. I shoved Ganondorf back and he taunted me, said something like, "You can have your second wind, boy, but it's not enough to defeat me." I was too angry to care about what he said and used Din's Fire to light him up. He was aflame when I shot him with a Light Arrow. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I was breathing hard, not from the fight, but from the red hot boiling of anger in my veins. I still had the urge to kill, to destroy, to ruin lives. I pulled out the Ocarina of Time to cool my nerves. I absent-mindedly played Epona's Song and the horse came to me. My flash of unbearable rage vanished completely when the animal approached me. I patted her neck and gave her a carrot that I didn't know was in my belt pouch until I removed it. I mounted and set off to find Sam, Han, and Indy and get them all out safely. I vaguely wondered what Dr. House would think if we brought Sam into the hospital. The thought brought a smile to my face. He'd freak out. I was acutely aware that that was a phrase that Sam had taught me. I didn't know how attached I'd grown to that kid, nor Han nor Indy. They were like family now. I had the feeling that I should take them to Hyrule Castle to see Zelda sometime soon. After the Transformer problem was taken care of. They'd love the place.

After a few minutes, I came upon Han and Indy, who were carrying Sam with the Cube resting somewhere between his chest and lower abdomen. It kept sliding around. "Hey, fellow travelers! Would ya like a hand with that?" I teased.

"Yeah, sure," Han said, giving Epona a confused look. Maybe it was because he'd been on different planets for the longest time.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a horse?" Indy asked.

"Didn't wanna overload her," I replied, dismounting and helping to heave Sam onto Epona's back. Offering some soothing words to her, I took her reins and began leading her. I'd never been one to favor the usage of a bridal, which was probably was the reason why I didn't like to lead her all that much. I could and would do it if need be, but it wasn't my transportation method of choice. The Cube slipped, but I caught it and gave it to Indy.

He turned it around in his hands and said, "What _IS_ this thing?!?"

"It's a cube," Han answered and dodged when Indy's arm came up in a pretend smack.

"No. I'm talkin' about what it's made of."

"I got nothin'," Han replied.

"Ask one of the Autobots," I suggested, "or Sam." I added the last at a delirious moan from the prone man on Epona's back. Oh, how I wished he was okay!

"It don't matter right now. We've gotta get this kid back to normal times. Link, take him back now. Ride that thing like the wind to the portal. Don't stop for anything." I started to protest about leaving them behind. One extra person who was slightly lighter than I was wasn't going to affect the fastest horse in all of Hyrule for a while. I coaxed my way onto Epona's back and pulled Sam up onto my lap. The teen was leaning up on my chest in quite an awkward position, but I didn't care at the moment. I caught the look Han gave me. It was one of those 'look at you, you sly dog' looks.

"Don't even start. I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not that kind of guy," I responded. Han just smiled brightly.

"Meet ya in America kid. Get goin'," Indy said, once again the voice of reason. I gave a quick wave and set off.

Within a three hour time slot, we were at the portal. I hoped that Ganondorf hadn't returned to plague Indy and Han. They were far from defenseless, but I had the feeling that he wouldn't hesitate to kill them just because they were associated with me. I hoped Zelda was okay, too. I was contemplating how to get down from Epona and keep Sam in my arms when he stirred.

"Link?" he asked, looking up at me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Sam was awake! "Whoa! Hey there! Welcome back!"

"Why are you… um… so close behind me?" the teen asked uncomfortably.

"Uh," I scooted back in the saddle, giving him more space. "I was supporting you. You were kinda unconscious."

"Uh-huh," Sam said. I knew that since he was teasing me, he was okay, but I still thought that he might require medical attention.

"Let's get you off Epona."

"Epona?" Sam asked.

"My horse. The one you happen to be sitting on."

"Right… I knew that."

"No, you didn't. C'mon. Step lively."

I had to have Sam direct me to the hospital. Once we were there, I had to give a bunch of paperwork to Sam so he could fill it out. I had no idea what some of the stuff was about. The section titled 'Allergies to Medications' was the key issue in that respect. He finished and a few minutes later, we were taken back into the rooms beyond. After a few more minutes of waiting, Dr. House walked through the door. This time, though, I noticed that he was using a cane. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed this before. Maybe it was because I'd practically just awakened at that time.

"He looks… oh my…" the doctor stopped in mid-sentence. "You're that kid who was cut in half the last time you were here! What are you kids doing these days?!? Hackin' each other in half because, hey, that's the 'fun' thing to do?!? IDIOTS!"

"Yup, that's the same guy," I said more for Sam's benefit than the doctor's. "So is he okay? Should he… do anything?"

The doctor studied Sam morosely, looking all over for any discrepancies. I looked away for the more… personal parts of the examination and after a fair amount of time, Sam was released. The doctor had called us both idiots for wasting his time on 'trivial matters' and left, ostensibly to check on the next patient, but I had the feeling he was going for coffee first. Coffee. The thought made my mouth water.

Sam, as if sensing my thoughts, stuck an opened hand into the air in a "hold on!" gesture. "There's no way you're getting any. Remember what happened last time?"

"OOHHH YEAH," I said, nodding my head slowly. "That was fun!"

"Except for the crash." I had to agree with Sam.

"Except for the crash," I admitted, shrugging and smiling sheepishly.

"No coffee."

"Cappuccino?" I asked.

"NO!"

"Latte?"

"Coffee," Sam said, disapprovingly.

"Frappaccino?" I asked and it came out as a sort of whimper.

"NO! FOR THE LAST TIME! NO!" Sam yelled as we walked back to Indy's house. I sighed. No coffee. I sighed again. Who would've guessed that it was so addicting?!? To take my mind off it, I started singing "What I've Done" and to my surprise, Sam joined me.

It wasn't long before we were at Indy's house. I told Sam that I was going back for Indy and Han. They should have been back by now. My new worst fears had been realized. I assumed that they'd been attacked by Ganondorf again. That assumption proved its worth.

____________________________________________________________________

WOW. Wasn't planning that. Well, Billy it looks like House got in there earlier than I thought he would. :D Well, what did you guys think about that insane Link vs. Ganondorf bit I put in? Was it crazy enough? Do you want it to be more intense? PM or review when you finish reading this. I'd like to thank all of you who are reading this. You guys are amazing and I give you all virtual cookies now! WAHAHHA! Cookies. I've learned my lesson. Never leave the box of cookies where Link can get it. And I thought he was bad when he was on COFFEE!

Link: Did someone say 'cookies?'

Me: No. I don't think so.

Sam (mouthing): You're so mean!

Me (mouthing): I know.

Link: SQUIRRELS!!!!

Me: Not again!


	18. Chapter 18 Return to Home Part 2

Another epic battle with Ganondorf is in store! YAY! … or not. The aftermath of an epic battle with Ganondorf… er his minions. Do you think that I should do sequels from the perspectives of different chars? One from Indy's, Sam's, and Han's POVs? If so, tell me either in your review, or in a PM. I think Starrgrl24 told me she was interested in something like this. I had COFFEE this morning! You all know what that means! YAY RANDOMNESS! XD I apologize in advance! WAH! I got another mosquito bite! Oh, well, I'm even with the little boogers anyway. (I kill one for each bite I get as a sort of vengeance.)

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 18 Return to Home Part 2

I ran back to the portal to see a cloudy picture of Epona. The horse had waited for me. I was more thankful for this than can be described by mere words. I leapt through the portal and by some way, wound up on Epona's back. The horse must have turned around as I came through, allowing my jump to carry me to the saddle. I helped this along by placing my hands on her rump for support and shoved, giving myself a boost to the familiar seat of the saddle. Epona took off, somehow sensing the urgency I felt.

We found Indy and Han shortly afterwards. The sight was chilling. Indy had developed a nasty bruise over his right eye which was oozing blood through a cut in its center. There was a cut running the length of his left arm and another, shallower one on his chest. It was miraculous that he was still alive, considering all of the blood he must have lost, and the slash on his chest that could have pierced his heart. Han was hardly looking better. okay… unless he was hiding his wounds from Indy and me, as he typically would, keeping in mind Solo's habits involving the showing of weaknesses. He had a bit of blood smeared over his brow, but I figured it was from trying to ebb the flow of blood from one of Indy's newly gained potential scars. Indy typically ignored his wounds, but now was far from a typical moment. He was lying on the ground and Solo was hovering over him, fear for the man who looked enough like him to be his twin from another galaxy showing in his slightly greenish brown eyes.

"Hey, Solo, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you're actually worried about him," I teased, getting off of Epona.

"Ha ha," Han said emotionlessly. "Take Indy back and get him medical attention. I'll walk back." He got up, putting little weight on his wounded leg. He gritted his teeth together, something I didn't miss, obviously in pain. Blood spurted from the leg wound he'd sustained.

Indy moaned and raised his head. "Han, you take the horse with Link. I'll walk back. You're leg's all messed up. You couldn't walk for more than half an hour without collapsing. You won't be able to make it back to the portal."

"You can hardly sit up!" Han exclaimed, giving his counterpart a stern look. "You're goin' with him and that's final!"

"No, you're both getting on Epona. I'm not hurt at all." I said, demanding what they, in their idea that I couldn't leave Epona to them left out. Han gave me one of those "yeah, right" looks. It was then that I felt the pounding throb in my midsection. I looked down to see that the jagged edges of my raggedly torn tunic were soaked in blood. I must have been bleeding since Ganondorf re-opened my wound. A chill went up my spine. I hadn't even noticed my current situation. Feeling uneasy and slightly unsteady, I helped Han lift Indy to Epona and helped him get on in turn. The three took off and I started walking back to the portal. I walked in order to keep the flow of blood from my wound to a minimum. This was rather futile, but it was enough until I could find something to dress my wound with. Indy and Han's wounds were too much for the herbs to have much effect. They'd do better with the advanced medical practices of America. I, on the other hand had to re-train myself for when I came back to Hyrule to stay.

I came to a cluster of herbs next to the forest. The portal was relatively close to the forest, but that wasn't my objective just yet. I knelt, pulled up the herbs, and rolled a few of the leaves in my hands, to help release the juices that would help heal my wound. To make a paste that would be easier to apply and keep in the wound until all of the juices were in my bloodstream, I stuck the plant in my mouth, completely disregarding that it was probably as dirty as all get out, and started chewing it. The herb had a bitter taste that I ignored. The desire to spit it out wasn't enough to out-weigh the necessity of accelerating the healing process of my wound. When I was satisfied with its consistency, I spat it into my hand and shoved it in the gap in my middle. It burned a little, but that was natural. I could feel the juices flowing through my blood, like a benevolent poison. I got up from where I was kneeling next to the herbs.

I went to the portal and found Epona standing there. I gave her a nice pat on the neck and whispered some comforting words to her. A quick stroke, and then I whispered another message to my cherished horse. "Run free," I said. "Run free until I call you again." I gave her a smile and a hug around her thick neck. She neighed, and I knew she understood that I might not be returning. The look in her eyes that I noticed when I pulled away told it all. "Don't worry. I'll be back," I said with more confidence than I felt. I petted her nose and smiled, stepping through the portal.

When I arrived back at Indy's house, Sam was more hyper than I'd ever been. "What did you do?" I asked incredulously, staring at him as my brow knit.

"I had COFFEE! YEAH!!!!" he yelled, running around in pointless circles.

"Uhm… okay, then. You wouldn't let me have coffee because this would happen to me, but you have coffee while I'm gone? That's not FAIR!" I pouted, sticking my upper lip out playfully.

"Life is not fair!" Sam said in the higher-pitched tones of hyper-ness. The words had lost all credibility because of Sam's demeanor. I smiled, thinking about the crash he was going to experience. Sure, it was a dark thought, but it was still enough to make up for me not receiving any coffee.

A little while later, Indy and Han came in. The duo was wrapped in more bandages than I'd seen on a single mummy, but they were undoubtedly okay now. Indy smiled as I noticed all the wrappings they'd accumulated. As I'd assumed, Solo had a bandage wrapped around his left hand, a wound that he'd left hidden from the world. What I had taken to be just a bit of blood from a hand that had been soaked in it and then used to wipe his face was covered by a less heavy bandage than the leg wound and the hand wound.

Now that they weren't distracted by the pain of their wounds, I decided to ask them what had happened. They'd been attacked by three Stalfos, they had come from out of nowhere and battered them both. Han and Indy hadn't been ready for the attack—they'd been arguing at the time—and the three Stalfos had penetrated their defenses. In short, they'd barely shot their adversaries in time. That didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were alive to tell the tale.

After they'd finished, I started wondering about the Cube. In all of the excitement, I'd lost track of where the thing was! My only hope was that Sam had it, but since he was all hyper and bouncing around from the coffee he'd consumed, I couldn't get a straight answer from the teen. What made it doubly annoying was he kept calling me "Zelda's man" the whole time. I guess it wasn't entirely false, but it didn't change the fact that it burnt like the breath of a Dodongo. "Sam, c'mon, tell me," I pleaded.

"Okay, Zelda's man," he said, the high-pitched tone slightly less overwhelming. He was going to crash soon. I didn't miss the look Han gave me when he heard Sam practically scream "Zelda's man." He'd yelled it before, but I hadn't been looking at Solo at the time. I don't know why I suddenly decided to look at him that time. Maybe I was going crazy. The look was one of pure amusement. It made me wanna slug him in the face. Sam interrupted me, or I would have. "the Cube's in Indy's bed," Sam finished right where he left off.

"So that's what was jabbing me in the butt!" Indy yelled, goofing around. He hadn't even been to his bedroom since he'd returned. I couldn't help but laugh at Indy's joke, and then went into the room to find the object of the world's desire staring me in the face. I let out a sigh of relief, breath I didn't know I'd been holding, and for the first time in a long while, I felt at peace. I walked back into the kitchen to find Han sitting at the table, eating a sandwich. My stomach rumbled and I realized that I had had nothing to eat since the little bit of octorok meat that morning. Octoroks by default didn't have much meat on them to begin with and splitting one between two grown men and two teens probably hadn't been a smart idea.

"What kind of sandwich is that?" I asked, not really caring, but rather wanting to know so I could get one later if I liked it.

"It's a ham sandwich," Han replied.

I couldn't keep from chuckling. The idea of Han and ham being such close words and Han eating ham was just too much to think about at once. It was so ironic, I nearly forgot I was hungry… nearly. My stomach wouldn't let me forget. Han had left the meat and bread out, perhaps in case anyone else wanted a sandwich, or in case he wanted another. You could never tell with Solo. I pulled a piece of ham from the stack of slices, and pulled off a piece of the slice. I immediately was drawn to the salty flavor. It was somehow different than the saltiness of fries. It wasn't terribly salty, as the fries had been, but it was pleasantly so.

Once we'd all had a sandwich, we sat at the kitchen table to determine our next move. Indy and Han had to recover from their recently obtained ailments. Sam and I were ready to take on an army… once Sam woke up from his crash. I couldn't help but smile. It was good to know that I wasn't the only one who suffered from the crash. Sam was snoring loudly, something I didn't know he did. Or if I knew, I never had the time to care about how loud it was. Han, being… well, Han, decided to pinch Sam's nose, which stopped the teen's snores so we could continue our discussion.

"So, basically we gotta destroy the Cube and kill all of the Deceptacons. Sounds real fun," I said.

"Yeah, that's about it. Don't hold your breath, or it won't get better. Remember, you've got a bunch of giant robots on your side too," Han responded.

"One more thing," Indy added, "they're AUTOBOTS, Han." I could detect the victory in his voice.

"Oh, shut up!" Han said, knowing there was no way out of that correction. Indy had got him back, but good.

_____________________________________________________________

This was a really cool chappy to write, though it took forever. This time not because I ran out of ideas, but because my sister 'jacked the laptop from me, though I wanted it… in fact maybe even because she knew I wanted it. She said she wanted to watch a movie on it… but that's what the TV's for! I really don't understand her and her quirks. She, like me, is not meant to be understood. I started writing, not typing mind you, but writing, my own Ocarina of Time fic. It's gonna be kinda serious… maybe a joke here or there, but nothing too off the wall. Maybe I was inspired by the fic I'm reading. XD I love that fic!!!!


	19. Chapter 19 Final Battle Part 1

Hey, guys, do you know what today is?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? It's the day Transformers revenge of the Fallen is officially released to the theaters! YAY! To celebrate this, I decided to do an epic battle for today's chappy! WHOOOO! Onward to the chappy! I think Billy will like this chappy… hint, hint. HOLY NUTS! I THOUGHT OF A NAME FOR THE NAMELESS DECEPTACON!!!! IT'S GIGATRON. I KNOW, IT'S CHEESY, BUT IT WORKS! Besides, he's supposed to be Megatron's son. (Don't know how that works out, but I do know that that's what he is!)

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19 Final Battle Part 1

Since Sam was… occupied, we decided to retire to our separate rooms and turn in for the night.

Somehow, maybe it was excitement or something, who really knows, I got up first and feeling very bored, I decided to have some peanut butter, but we were apparently out of bread. So I grabbed a spoon [Starrgrl24, no it's not for that! (if ya didn't get that, read her Yoshi fic, 'cauz it's hilarious)], stuck it in the peanut butter and scooped some of the gooey stuff up. Not wanting to do something stupid that woke everyone in the house up, I strapped my blaster into the holster that I wore low on my thigh, the way Solo taught me to wear it, and walked outside with my spoon of peanut butter. I sat there on the doorstep, licking the peanut butter off the spoon and wondering when the others would wake up, namely Sam. Between sticky licks, I noticed movement farther down the street. It was still early in the morning and I didn't expect for other Americans to be awake yet. It was what they called Saturday, I think. For most Americans, I'd learned that that meant sleeping in late and taking the day off. For me, it just meant it was another day. There was no use in thinking it was anything special because I did whatever I felt like anyways. The movement occurred again and, curious feelings buzzing through me, I walked toward the slight twitchiness of whatever it was.

I was surprised by what I saw. It was a small blue Transformer and by the symbol on its forehead, if you could call it that, I could tell that it was a Deceptacon. It was about my height and probably faster than I was. I let out a cry of surprise and as it turned, I threw the peanut butter spoon at its face. The spoon hit it in the eye and it fell over wiping at its eyeball, but for some reason, it didn't seem like it was entirely successful. I pulled my blaster and shot it. The armor on that particular Deceptacon must have been weaker than the armor on the bigger ones, because the shot tore through its chest and destroyed it. I walked up to it, grabbed the spoon and giving the peanut butter a fond look, licked a place where it hadn't touched the being's eye.

*

When I returned to Indy's house, Sam still wasn't awake, but Indy and Han were. "Hey, guys," I said, placing the spoon in the sink after rinsing the remainder of the peanut butter from it.

"Hey! That was good peanut butter!" Han yelled, not regarding that Sam was still asleep. Then again, I was very inclined to believe that that kid could sleep through a tornado.

"If it touched the eye of a Deceptacon, would you eat it?" I asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"Depends on how hungry I was," Han replied.

"Okay. Maybe if we make some biscuits and gravy, my partner in crime will wake up," I suggested. It was only half true. While the smell of it might make the kid wake up, I _was_ kinda hungry myself, so I figured biscuits and gravy would taste good.

"I suppose. Only if you help," Indy said, teasing me.

"Sure, why not?" I replied as Indy pulled a tube of sausage from the fridge.

*

A few minutes and even more "NO!"s later, we had a decently passable breakfast. As I'd expected, Sam was there a little bit after we finished cooking. I was surprised that Solo had decided to help out with the preparation of the meal, and I was pretty sure Indy felt the same way.

When we finished, we went back outside to find that Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and a few other Autobots whose names I wasn't familiar with were standing there waiting for us. Sam, being mindful for once in the time that I knew him, had grabbed the Cube and brought it with him. Indy and Han were to stay in the house, but I greatly doubted that they would once they saw or heard the fight start. Han seemed like just the kind of guy who would do something like that even when he was told to stay away to keep from getting hurt. Though, he'd never admit to it, because that's just how he is.

"Good, you have obtained the Cube. We mustn't let them know we have it, or our advantage in this fight will be lost," Optimus said.

"You're tellin' me," I replied.

"It's good to see that your circuitry isn't malfunctioning anymore," the Autobot said, ignoring my comment.

"You shoulda seen Sam last night. His circuitry was all messed up!" I teased.

"Ha ha," Sam retorted emotionlessly.

"Well, good luck to ya all," I said, giving Sam a handshake and a thumbs up to everyone. "This shouldn't be too hard… or not." I amended the statement when I saw movement again.

"It's Gigatron. My nephew."

"Interesting how a family can be torn by war." I patted the huge being's foot, which was about all I could reach, in a gesture I hoped seemed friendly to the giant. "Here goes nothing."

"Here… goes… _everything_," Bumblebee corrected.

"Yeah, my bad. Everything," I amended and I followed after the huge mechanical beings as they started off to confront Optimus Prime's nephew.

The Deceptacon was bigger than Prime, but I didn't think that that would be a problem for him. He was bound to have other things up his sleeve… figuratively of course. When we were very close to Gigatron, he did something I can't explain that blew us all back and somehow managed to call all of the others of his kind to him. Luckily, Optimus and Bumblebee were there to catch Sam and me respectively. This was NOT going to be easy.

"Prime, I've been waiting for this day. Father said you were wimpy. Now I see why. You chose the side of the weak, so by default you are weak too."

"Weak? Excuse me, miss girly pants! You had the chance to kill me, but didn't. Does that mean you have a… conscience? Or does it just mean that you're stupid. In fact, I think it means you're just plain DUMB!" I yelled, not knowing where this was coming from, but too hyped up on adrenaline to care.

"We will settle this… how would the weak spawn say… the old fashioned way," Gigatron said. "I always thought that the true way to settle fights of this nature lie in the finesse of unarmed combat. I think our first combatant will go up against your precious pet over there. Don't worry. He's in the little tyke's weight class."

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. This was gonna hurt, but I figured since I had survived a slash from Gigatron, this couldn't be much worse. Looking over at Optimus I asked, "Do you think he's telling the truth?"

"He hasn't said one thing that resembled truth since the day he spawned," the leader of the Autobots replied.

"Let's at least see who their combatant is first. Then I'll decide."

"You do understand that it's a fight to the death?" Prime asked.

"I figured as much. If I think I can take him, I will. You guys are armed by default, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then I can say that the blaster is a naturally occurring weapon in my species. I look different enough from Sam and the others that they won't think much of it," I whispered back.

"If you think that's the best course of action."

"It's worth a try. All's fair in love and war. This fits into the second category."

"This isn't your war. Link, it's not too late to back out of this," Sam said gently.

"It is. It was ever since I met Indy and Han. I adopted it as my own."

"It's not too late for you to leave. I'd understand if you did. Indy and Han would understand."

"I have to do this. Not for you, but for me. I hafta learn how to fight things that my normal weapons would have no chance against. If I don't and these things, or things like them wind up in Hyrule, I'm sunk." I shot Sam a Solo worthy grin and he smiled.

"Let's see how big the Deceptacon that's supposedly in my weight class is," I said to Prime. It was taller than me, but that wasn't necessarily an advantage. I figured I could probably fit into a small area that it couldn't and blast it from there and be done with it. It looked just as fast as the peanut butter Deceptacon, if not faster. "Let's get this over with."

__________________________________________________________________

I based the peanut butter Deceptacon on the little blue one that throws Ninja stars in the first movie. I don't think a name is ever given for it, but if there is a name for him, please tell me in your review. Thanks! The real battle part will be next chappy. I'm trying to drag this story out because I don't want it to draw to a close! I originally planned on doing two parts to the Final Battle, but I don't know. Don't be surprised if there's a third. Anyway, I'm gonna have an "Afterward" chapter in which Link goes over how everyone is doing since the Adventure. This will be featured in the other sequels too, because it'd be funny to see what the chars think of each other's accomplishments. Yup, I'm padding the word count! HA HA HAH! Now I gotta type a new chappy for Yoshis: The New Guy before coli narago rips my guts from my body.


	20. Chapter 20 Final Battle Part 2

Hey, guys! I'm back after a LONG vacation from this fic. Sure, I updated "Valentine's Day" and started a Zelda How To Guide, but I haven't updated this or "Link's Quest for Pizza" for a while, so that's my next mission. Well, here we go. (I just quoted Mario?!?) I just realized that I was spelling Decepticon wrong the entire time! I looked at the summary of the movie on Yahoo and it said 'Decepticon' instead of 'Deceptacon'. I'm gonna hafta go back and change that eventually. Not now, though! XD

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 20 Final Battle Part 2

"Okay," I said. "This should be… simple. SHOULD BE," I said, looking at Optimus.

"Then show them what you've got," the Autobot replied.

I heard a cheer from Sam and applause from… Bumblebee, I diagnosed since it sounded mechanical somehow. I smiled and approached my opponent, pulling my blaster from its holster.

"Pathetic organic life-form," it taunted.

"Mechanical moron," I responded.

Its retort was to throw a clawed hand at my chest, a maneuver meant to pierce my heart. I dodged, the claw shooting past my shoulder and gave the Decepticon a shove that was meant to topple it, but merely bent its torso back and the second I removed my hand, it popped back up. It took the moment that it required to regain its posture to morph its hand into a gun. Knowing that dodging whatever projectiles came out of it would be harder than all get out, I swept my foot around, hooking its ankle and continuing the arc, the machine fell, but almost instantly got its foot back under it. I fingered my blaster, wondering if its armor would hold up to the shot. It let out a projectile from its cannon and I fired a shot from my blaster, hitting the flying object and causing a small explosion as the beam and whatever it was that the Decepticon shot at me collided.

"What are you standing around for?" Gigatron yelled. "Kill him!"

"Don't let him get to you, Link!" Sam encouraged. "Blast the armor off him!"

"'Him get to me'? Sam, I'm just getting warmed up!" _Well, it's time to see if this thing's effective,_ I thought, leveling my blaster at the monster's face. It bounced off the creature's craggy facial features and shot back toward me. _That was odd. I gotta ask Solo about that when I get back._ Not if. There was no if. I couldn't let that be a possibility. If it became an option, it might as well just happen. "So, this is how it works, huh? Call me a pathetic wimp, but then shield yourself from my attacks? You don't see me shielding myself from your projectiles and stuff. Who's the wimp now?"

"It's still you," the little Decepticon retorted, rolling at my legs, I jumped over it and turned around right into another shot. I dropped to the ground. I was sure that from where Sam stood it looked bad, but I couldn't give him any life signs that would tip the Decepticon off too. I mentally apologized to him. Apparently, my attempt was futile because for some reason, it had zeroed in on my life readings (don't ask, I have no idea, some special sensors maybe?) and 'saw' that I was alive. It stepped over, not getting as close as I would've hoped, but since I'd rolled over onto my back after I fell, I had a decent shot at its chest. Maybe it had only protected its face? I fired, but was met with the same results. Optimus wouldn't interfere because this was technically an honor battle, so I was stuck. If he wouldn't, he probably wouldn't let anyone else interfere either. It was as the thing advanced that I noticed a manhole cover a few steps ahead of it. Sure it was going to gloat some more before it killed me, I got to my knees and making it look like a great effort, shot the manhole cover and collapsed theatrically as the Decepticon planted its foot on air and almost fell in. While it was still regaining its balance, I decided to help it into the hole.

"Hmm. There goes the wimp," I muttered. I heard laughter from behind me and saw Sam and two people who I expected would come even though they were injured beyond most people's ability of recognition. "Han, Indy! What're you guys doin' here?" I asked.

"Watchin' you, what else?" Han said, smiling that lopsided grin that could turn any girl into a melted pile of fangirl goo.

"Got too bored didn't you?"

"Yeah. Sittin' around waiting has never been my strong point. And don't you dare ask me what my strong point is, 'cauz I will take you down, wounded calf or not," Solo directed the last half at Indy.

Indy smiled. "How about that manhole cover shooting? That was mind over machine right there."

"Plop! Into the disgusting water of no return!" Han said waving his hands around in that way that he always used when talking about something he thought was hocus-pocus.

"Yeah, you bet on it." I grinned.

Gigatron stepped forward. "I think we may have misjudged the skills of your little pet, Prime. Perhaps one of the others would like to take a chance against Pico. He's more skilled in combat with humans than Fempto was." Gigatron threw a disgusted glance at the manhole. "Maybe he should have gone first. Of course, if he had, that pet," he pointed to me, "wouldn't be standing here now."

"Overconfidence is your weakness, my nephew," Optimus retorted. "My _friends_ will fight to the best of their ability… which is more than what I can say for Pico or Fempto."

"Your weakness is siding with the fools!"

"Pico wasn't so smart," I interjected.

"Which is why he expired at your hands."

"That fall didn't kill him!" I exclaimed, knowing full well what he meant by it.

"If need be, me or Indy could fight," Han spoke up.

"No," Sam said. "You guys are hurt too bad. Link, don't even think about it because you've done enough already."

"Okay, Mom," I said, sarcasm oozing from the words.

"I'm not your mother! It doesn't work at all! One: I'm a guy, two: You're older than me."

"By what, a month?" Han teased me.

"That's about right," I joked.

"Shut up. I'm gonna do this."

"What have you got to prove? Sam, I don't blame you if you don't wanna fight him. If Pico was a freak, what do you think Fempto is like?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Sam replied, planting his feet.

_____________________________________________________________

Wow this was really off the wall. Well, I'm going swimming, so I'll see you guys later. :D


	21. Chapter 21 Final Battle Part 3

Hewwo! I's back again! (Horrible English intended) Before I ramble too much about the 0 ideas I have at the moment, I'd like to tell you about a really amazing story I'm reading at the moment. It's _Into the Dark _by Smash King24 and it's great. It's got Link, Samus (interesting relationship, that), Snake… the other Smashers (too many to list them all here, though that would boost the word count) and Leon Scott Kennedy from Resident Evil. I've never played RE, but I understand it, so that'll just tell ya how simple it is. ;) There're a few OCs in there, too, so that livens things up a bit. I have a strong desire for Mike to die at my hands or Link's it don't matter to me. *Evil grin* Onward to Sam's fight scene! Yes. I'm dragging this story out so I don't have to stop writing it. I love writing about Link, Han, Sam, and Indy.

Indy: Oh sure, you list me last!

Haninator: :( That wasn't my intention. I guess you never heard of "best for last". ;)

Indy: Just testin' you.

Haninator: In that case, do the disclaimer.

Indy: Gimme something valuable.

Haninator: How about a vintage hug?

Indy: That's the best you've got?

Haninator: I'm not rich, you know.

Indy: Fine. Haninator owns nothing except Gigatron and the personality of Link. (Between you and me, I think she likes owning that. :P)

Haninator: Do you want your payment now, or later?

Indy: Save it until I need it, duh!

Haninator: *sighs* No one wants a vintage hug! D:

Link: What's this about vintage hugs?

Haninator: LINK! *hugs him for showing up at the right moment*

Link: Did I miss something?

(Note: This AN is one page in Microsoft Office Word version 2007. XD The longest one ever.)

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 21 Final Battle Part 3

Sam bit his lip and took a deep breath through his nose. He let it out and the tension seemed to evaporate from his body. He closed his eyes and took another, as if preparing his mind for battle. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You'll be alright," I said.

"I'm just trying to figure out how I'm gonna explain this to my parents." Sam chuckled shakily.

"Look, it's not gonna be terrible. You can do it. Don't focus on the negative." I patted his shoulder.

"Negative? Me? What gave you that idea?"

"The way you were deliberately relieving yourself of stress."

"Courage might come easily to the holder of the Triforce of it, but I don't have that luxury," Sam said, striding forwards. "You can't talk me outta this, so don't even try." Han handed him his blaster.

"Go get 'im." Solo winked and shot Sam the lopsided grin that he must've used to break the hearts of at least a hundred girls. Sam didn't even look at him, but muttered a "Thanks" as he stalked off into the 'arena'.

"Yikes, he's having mood swings," I muttered. Han and Indy snickered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sam yelled back as the small Decepticon stepped forward to confront him. Small was, of course, a relative term. The usual size of a Decepticon being taller than most houses, while this one was barely taller than Sam was.

"It _was _intended for you… sort of," I joked.

"SHUDDUP, or your little pet friend will no longer be among the living," Fempto taunted.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked. "In fact I'm pretty sure that your pathetic alien robot butt is gonna be a fried pile of metal in a few minutes."

"_That's_ the best you've got, organic fool?"

"It's the best I could come up with on short notice," Sam countered.

The extraterrestrial jumped for Sam and the teen rolled to the side. It missed, but just barely. I was certain that Indy and Han heard the sharp intake of my breath. Again I wondered what would happen if the teen didn't go home to his parents. Again I found I didn't have the strength to tell them if it were to happen. I knew Han would tease me about it later. I didn't care. I just wanted everyone to be okay when the dust settled, though that was a taller order than I'd thought at the time. The whole time my head was working, my eyes were drinking in the battle, only half-interpreting it until Sam screamed loudly.

"SAM!" Optimus yelled. I looked at Sam to see a large gash in his side that was leaking blood and giving everyone a view of his ragged flesh. I held my breath as the Decepticon ran the sword close to his face, as if delighting in the smell or taste of Sam's blood. The thought made mine boil. Sam gritted his teeth together against the pain I could only try to imagine and brought his blaster to bear on the machine. He fired off a shot, but it did no good against the armor of the thing's chest. Sam shot off a few more bolts in rapid succession. The final shot burned through the armor, but hit not the chest of Sam's opponent, but the shoulder, severing the left arm of the machine. It emitted a squealing roar [like the noise used to hack the computers in the first movie] and clutched at the open wound. Sam smiled, but it was quickly erased and replaced by a pained look. His injury was taking a toll on his strength. He fired a few shots at Fempto's right shoulder, obviously hoping that they would have the same effect they did on its other side. It did and the arm clanged against the dark pavement. Soon afterwards, Sam and Fempto both collapsed onto their knees. Gigatron laughed.

"It seems that they were an equal match. Of course, Fempto will pay for his failure," the large Decepticon said coldly. "I was just getting interested in the fight. One on one is so predictable." He morphed his hand into a huge barreled gun. "I will enjoy this more than you know." He pointed the weapon at Han and Indy and fired.

_____________________________________________________________

CLIFFY! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay… I seriously DID NOT know what I was going to do at first and this is how it turns out! ERM… I mean… I didn't know what was going on with Link until he told me. Yeah. He kinda forgot to tell me this part and I was kinda floundering until he coughed up the details. Tee hee. Well, it's time to pursue an idea Starlll gave me for the _Zelda How To Guide_ I'm workin' on. Hmm. Kill a Redead should be one chappy of it. XD


	22. Chapter 22 Final Battle Part 4

Hey, guys! I'm back! I'm currently watching Transformers and was inspired to type this chappy. I think this will be the last chappy of the "Final Battle" series. Yes, Starlll, Sam does need to learn the meaning of the word "final".

Sam: It was a multi-part thing! I was licensed! Besides, I'm not in charge of the chapter titles!

Han: He's got a good point.

Haninator: SHUT UP! I've got a mini-headache at the moment, K? I'm hoping that if I chill out it will go away.

Han: (whispering) My bad.

Haninator: Wow, I thought you'd yell. Anyway, here we go.

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 22 Final Battle Part 4

I threw myself in front of Han and Indy, fully intending to lay down my life for them. I didn't know where the urge came from, maybe we'd grown closer than I'd thought in the past few weeks. How long had it been since I'd first met Han and Indy?

Apparently Optimus had no intention of letting me take the bolt. He leapt in front of me, rolling to absorb the impact of the ground and the bolt. It connected and Optimus flinched back, the bolt blowing him back slightly. I pushed Han and Indy backwards, as the Autobot's back slid toward me and nearly crushed my right leg which was stretched out behind me. Optimus unfurled his sword attachment and moved in to hack at Gigatron. His other hand converted into a gun much like Gigatron's. A blue energy beam shot towards the Decepticon as Han and Indy fired their weapons at the other foes in their sights. I picked a target of my own and began firing at it repeatedly. I hoped that the shots would break through the armor at some point, but it would quickly drain the blaster's charge if I kept it up long enough. Finally, the beams broke through as I felt a tingle against my left palm. "Han! What's going on?!?" I asked. "My blaster is buzzing!"

He muttered something I didn't understand, probably a curse in a different language. "It's drained," he said, confirming my fears.

"Great. You got a power pak?" I asked.

"Yeah," Han said, tossing one to me. I was surprised he got it to me over the distance between us.

"Thanks," I replied.

"No problem," Han said, wasting no time in getting back to blasting the Decepticon he'd chosen as his target.

As I was putting the new power pak into the blaster another Decepticon came forward, its attention and guns directed at me. Han and Indy must have noticed this and shifted their attention to my foe. I dodged a few blue bolts as Han and Indy fired into the face of the monster. I offered a few shots of my own as I dodged, none of them particularly effective in accomplishing anything except draining the power pak in my blaster. Gigatron and Optimus were wrestling each other vigorously. It appeared that Gigatron had the upper hand. The Decepticon that Indy, Han, and I were shooting at fell, a smoking hole where its face had been. I realized that they were the only ones left still fighting.

I also noticed that Bumblebee was missing an arm. Ironhide and Ratchet were frantically trying to reattach it. Ironhide noticed that he wasn't being much help and decided to protect Han and Indy from any stray blows. They seemed tired. I couldn't blame them. With the wounds they'd sustained and being thrust back into battle like this wasn't helping them heal. Something happened. I have no idea what triggered the explosion, but when the smoke cleared, there was something jabbing me in the side I looked down to see a curved piece of metal painted in the black that had been Gigatron's primary color. I looked up to see Optimus getting up and Giagtron's prone, headless body hit the ground. It was finally over. I felt blood soak through my tunic and pulled the metal from my side. It was strange that I felt hardly any pain. Perhaps it was all the adrenaline in my system. Optimus walked over to Sam who held a smoking blaster. Then I understood. Sam had reawakened and seeing that Optimus was in danger, had acted. He must have shot Gigatron in a critical part of his head in order to get it to explode the way he had. I was just glad we were all relatively okay. Bumblebee had both arms attached at that time and he was making his way to Sam. Optimus said his thanks and he and the Autobots except for Bumblebee left. I briefly wondered where they were going, but that wonder was cut short by the worry of my comrades. The wound was leaking more blood than I'd thought.

_____________________________________________________________

This was a fun chappy to write. ;) Didn't plan on having Link get hurt again, but stuff happens. See ya!


	23. Chapter 23 Aftermath

Guys… *sniffle* this may be the last chapter besides the "where are they now" side of it. *breaks into all out sobs* It was so much fun to write and now it's closing. :'(

Link: *walks in* What's wrong?

Haninator: The story is ending!

Link: It is? I thought this was just the beginning!

Haninator: If you think of it that way. But this is the last time I can tell this story through your eyes.

Link: So it is the end… *Gives me hug* It's okay. *Starts thinking and then a tear lands on my shirt*

Haninator: This is sappy. Let's stop now!

Link: Uncomfortable are we?

Haninator: Um… no. Not really. I kinda like the hug.

Link: Okay. You can still type, right?

Haninator: As long as you don't strangle me. ;)

Link: That works.

Haninator: I was looking at some pics yesterday and left a few comments. I found one of Link riding Yoshi that was pretty funny. Starrgrl24 gave me a "link" XD to a pic, but I couldn't get to it, and took it to Google. I think the artist that drew them is obsessed with Link-about as obsessed as I am. WA HA HA! ;)

Link: (sweetly) You're stalling, aren't you?

Haninator: Nuts… you figured out my strategy. Anyways, there were a few pics that made me wanna give my friend here *points to Link* a hug and a fairy. But, seeing as he was okay here, he accepted only the hug.

Link: Can't let a vintage hug go to waste! ;D

Haninator: Let's get this thing going.

Link: Sure. Why not?

Haninator: It makes me sad… Ah, whatever! This is the sappiest AN in this story! And now the longest! Just over a page in Microsoft Word! WAHAHAHAH! Ahem…

Link: You're forgetting something else.

Haninator: Oh, right! I don't own New Divide. The only part I own of it is the copy on my iPod. Linkin Park owns it, so don't try to say you do! While I'm at it, Gigatron, who I killed off (HA HA HA!), is the only OC in this. My interpretation of Link is mine, but the character ultimately belongs to Nintendo. (BUT I WANT LINK!!!) Indy and Han belong to Spielberg and Lucas (Indy to both, Han to Lucas). Sam belongs to Spielberg and others… (WHY DO THEY (as in all the rich people) THINK UP ALL THE COOL CHARS?!?)

Link: 'Cauz they've got the time to think about characters. You apparently don't.

Haninator: You're right. Well, here it is:

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 23 Aftermath

The bodies of Gigatron and his subordinates were thrown into the ocean. It would have been a cool sight to see, but it was impossible for us to go and watch. First of all, the government of America (whatever that is) didn't approve. Second, we had no way of getting to where they were dropping the bodies. Third, some of us needed medical attention. Sam's wounded side was no longer leaking blood everywhere, but it still needed stitches to keep it from getting infected or anything in it. On the way to the hospital (Indy was driving this time), I put a finger in the hole the metal had left. I don't know why I did it; perhaps it was some subconscious act. It felt so weird to have my finger buried up to the first knuckle in my side. A shiver went up my spine at the thought and I pulled it out. It was covered in blood. Apparently I wasn't done bleeding yet. The wound was deeper than I'd probed it, but I wasn't going to try it again. Perhaps my subconscious wanted to know what it felt like. All I knew was that I'd only managed to freak myself out. At the thought, I looked over to Sam who was also in the backseat. He was slumped next to the door, as if he was asleep.

"Sam?" I called. "You okay?"

"As okay as I could be with a huge gash in my side."

At least he could still joke around with me. If he hadn't been able to, then I'd know he'd been hurt worse than I thought. "So how'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill Gigatron. How'd you do it?"

"Indy threw the Cube into Giga's face with his whip and I shot the Cube. I guess it didn't take kindly to bein' shot and exploded in Giga's face."

"It's a good thing it didn't explode in your face," I joked. As Sam chuckled, I looked down at my hands. The right one bore the blood of the hole above my waistline (on the side, mind you) and the left bore a green plastic ring that was barely recognizable under the dirt and grit left from the battle. The blood on my right hand was also mixed with chunks of dirt and maybe even bits of metal from the explosion Sam and Indy triggered. I started toying with the ring and wound up getting red all over it. I slipped it up and down my finger with my middle finger and thumb after I finished messing around with it. The car stopped. We were where we'd been destined to go.

*

Sam had to be carried into the hospital because he'd had another fainting spell do to the lack of blood in his system. I'm proud to say that I helped Indy and Han carry him in. I guess they just assumed that I wasn't wounded and Sam was the only one who was hurt. They didn't seem to notice the concentration of blood on the side of my tunic. Indy and Han seemed to be distracted by Sam's condition, so I decided that it'd be best if I waited for the doctors to do something for him. I didn't care that they didn't notice. Sam needed the attention more than I did. I wasn't the one who kept passing out because of blood loss either. I heard something about stitches and a blood transfusion. Whatever "transfusion" means. They took Sam back as a song began to play over the speakers in the hospital. It was at a lower volume than the song that had been playing previously, perhaps to keep it at about the same basic volume (some songs are louder than others by default, obviously). I didn't notice that Han and Indy were still standing at the counter arguing as my attention redirected itself to the song that had just begun to play.

_I remembered black skies_

_The lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash _

_As time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign _

_That fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole _(Of course at this moment my attention shifted to the wound in my side.)

_Connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies _

_Across this new divide_

_There was nothing in sight_

_But memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide_

_The ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in_

_Between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies _

_Across this new divide_

_In every loss_

_In every lie_

_In every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret_

_And each goodbye_

_Was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

_To wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason_

_To fill this hole_

_Connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

_Across this new divide_

As the song finished I was completely awestruck, as any amazing song will make you feel. Eventually, Han and Indy told me that I was next on the hospital agenda.

"That's great guys. Did you hear that song?" I asked, pointing to the speakers on the ceiling.

"A little bit of it, yeah. I think you like Linkin Park just a little bit," Han teased.

"That was Linkin Park, too?" I asked.

"Yup," Indy responded.

"Now that you mention it, it did sound like them. They've got a distinct sound to them, don't they?"

"Yeah," Han replied.

"Uh… is there a Mister Link here?" the receptionist called.

"It's just 'Link' and yeah, I'm comin'." I responded, shooting her a grin.

She walked me back where I was sewn up and asked a few questions. I just said "I was too close to my friend's meat skewer." I didn't think that they would believe it, but it was better than telling them that an alien robot's head had exploded and a piece of it had found its way into my side. Now that I thought about it, that sounded really crazy. I started wondering if I'd simply been dreaming the entire time. The nurse said something about Dr. House talking about taking out a giant robot with his cane when it picked him up. She said he'd stabbed it through the eye and got to whatever kind of brain it had. He got out of the thing's grip as it fell and escaped back to the hospital in a taxi cab.

When the nurse released me, I pinched myself. I was indeed awake. I walked back out to Han and Indy.

"Hey, guys! How's Sam doing?" I asked.

"Well, they wanna observe him overnight," Han said. "He'll be back to play tomorrow."

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly feeling very tired. It was most likely due to the sudden lack of adrenaline.

"Well, it's… WHOA… it's five o'clock," Indy said. "I guess it took longer to get from the battle grounds to here than I thought."

"That and we were here longer than I thought," Han added.

"You guys hungry?" Han asked.

"Too tired to even think of food," I responded.

Indy nodded. "Same here."

"That's what I thought," Han replied. "I just needed some clarifications."

"That's cool. So if Sam isn't gonna come home with us, shouldn't we go back to your place, Indy?"

"Sure. It doesn't seem like a bad idea to me," the archaeologist responded.

"Alrighty then," I said, stepping towards the door. "Is there anything else we need to do here?"

"We already took care of the payment plan," Han said.

"You may have to go back to being 'the local tax collector from out of town', though," Indy chipped in quietly with a conspiratorial grin.

"I thought you guys thought that that made no sense," I said, the statement coming out more like a question.

"Well, we figured it would be funny to continue to call you that," Han supplied.

"I see," I said as we left the hospital.

*

The next morning, we went back to see Sam. To say the least, he probably looked better than all the rest of us. I hadn't gotten much sleep and I doubted Indy and Han had either. We'd left that morning without any second thoughts. It was funny, I think I even saw a flash of worry come across Han's face, the face that was hardened by a past no one else could even begin to imagine. I never thought he'd be the type to worry about anyone besides number one: himself. I guess the exposure to Indy, Sam, and me got to him enough so that he became a better, more caring person, but if you were to ask him about it he would deny ever being worried about Sam or me. In any case, it looked as if Sam would be able to go home with us. It called for a celebration.

*

We went to the store and got some supplies for a party (after I collected the 'taxes', of course) and went back to Indy's place for a nice bit of relaxation. Sam had requested that we get strawberry lemonade and Indy and Han had consented to his desire. I tried some and well, let's just say after three strawberry lemonades, anyone would go crazy. After some insanity, we revisited YouTube and started watching crazy YouTube Poops. ("Remember, all toasters DIE!") Sam and I started dancing separately to random songs that were playing on the radio as Han laughed and Indy rated our progress. All in all it was a fun party. Then, I realized that I had to go the next morning and that put a sense of finality into it all. I didn't cry, hadn't since the Deku Tree died. But that didn't mean that I didn't feel like it.

_____________________________________________________________

This was a fun chappy. I had always planned for Link to find strawberry lemonade, but couldn't find a good place to put it, so here it is. ;) It was a nice little chapter, yes? I hope it was. I nearly laughed at some of the stuff I typed. Since the next chapter is the… last, *sniffle* I would like to know what you guys liked the best about it. *bites lip to keep from whimpering* This is the first story with Link in it that I've finished. It was the first story I started writing, so that makes it even more special. Thanks to all who reviewed. Special thanks to Starrgrl24, Starlll, and A-Girl-Named-Billy who all kept with me to the… beginning of my series. Yep, I don't care that the poll says no one voted. I'm gonna do a series of sequels while using the POVs of Indy, Han, and Sam. The only question that remains is WHO SHOULD I WRITE FOR FIRST? Please answer via review or PM. Thanks! Hugs to all reviewers and a cookie for answering the "WHO" question.


	24. Chapter 24 Where Are They Now?

This is the last chapter that will ever be written for Link's New Adventure. It is now official that the sequel's name will be... DA DA DA!! Han's New Adventure. Thanks for following this story so far. I loves you all and I'd like to give a special thanks to Starrgrl24, Starlll, A-Girl-Named-Billy, and Smash King24. You guys inspired me to write more with your reviews. This was the first fic I started, so it's special in its own right. I own Gigatron and the Peanut Butter Decepticon… both of whom are dead now… SAD DAY! (I said it for ya, Billy! :P)

Link: Hey… YOU'RE TYPING!!!! I thought you were trying to drag this out.

Haninator: I was, but Starrgrl24 inspired me with Return to Home. That and I haven't typed anything in a while.

Link: Your Valentine's Day story is due for an update in… 3 days. You've gotta be on time for that! Can't break the streak of timeliness you have for that fic, can ya?

Haninator: You've got a point there, buddy. Well, I can't work on it if we keep talking, can I?

Link: No. I guess not.

Sam: (distantly) The thing is making the letters pop up on the TV!

Haninator: Link, you left the laptop plugged into the TV again, didn't you?

Link: I like to be able to read what you're typing without leaning over your shoulder!

Haninator: Okay. That's fine.

Link: :D

_____________________________________________________________

Chapter 24 Where Are They Now?

The following morning, I had planned on setting out for Hyrule early, but since Sam was still asleep and I wanted to personally say goodbye to everyone, I waited for him to wake up. As it is with most American teenagers, which I gathered from the expressions on the faces of Han and Indy, it's a game of who can stay up the latest and still function properly the next morning. Apparently Sam stayed up WAY past his bedtime, and as a consequence, was sleeping it off. I didn't mind it; though because it allowed me to spend more time with Han and Indy and perhaps even soften the blow when I told them I had to go back. And by 'soften the blow' I meant for all of us. I wanted to leave no more than they wanted me to go, but I knew that Zelda was counting on me to come back. If I didn't she'd assume the worst. Only time could tell how long the portal between our worlds would remain there, so eventually I'd be locked on one side or the other; with Indy, Han, and Sam just memories that were too distant to remember clearly. The thought tore a piece of my heart right out of me and salt water tears made my eyes glassy. Strange how you can feel things like that happening: eyes becoming glassy, flushing with embarrassment, and other telltale signs of what's going on behind the scenes in a person's mind when you display them.

Sam groggily walked down the stairs and took a spot at the table, wiping sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?" he asked, voice cracking as was normal for someone who'd just awakened.

"Sam," I said, then paused to bite my lip to keep the tears from escaping, "I have to go. You know, back to Hyrule. To stay."

"WHAT?!?" all three of them said it at once. One minute, we'd all been watching TV peacefully together, and the next everything that wasn't bolted down broke loose. All it did was chip another piece from my already broken heart.

"I have to go. Zelda's gonna need me at one point and it does no good if I'm here when she's in trouble. I'm sorry guys, but we don't know how long the portal is gonna last. You guys are great and I wish I could stay, but our paths are no longer intertwined. Man, I'm gonna miss you." The tears were dangerously close to escaping now, but I blinked to push them away.

"Well, that's tough! You're gonna stay here! Right, champ?" Han asked. His question made me smile, but it was sad, but somehow warm.

"Han, Indy, Sam, you're all wonderful in your own ways. I'll remember you until the end of time." The wistful smile held.

"Nuts. I actually thought that that would work!" Han sighed.

Indy spoke for the first time since I explained the reason I was leaving. "Link, it's been a pleasure serving with you." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Thanks."

"As a parting gift, we bestow upon thee this can of COFFEE!!!" Han said loudly, obviously messing around with me since he never used 'bestow upon thee' before, or at least not in my presence. He reached back and picked up the can of coffee and held it out to me.

I took it and cradled it to my chest. "COFFEE!!!!" I yelled. Everyone laughed. "Do you wanna walk with me to the portal?"

"Sure," Indy said as the others nodded.

The walk down was pretty quiet, probably because no one could think of anything to say that wouldn't make the mood worse than it already was.

When we finally reached it, I gave them all a smile. Strangely enough, Han was the first to put a hand on my shoulder. "Go get 'em," he said. I caught him, Indy, and Sam in a group hug that probably had bystanders gawking for a while. I didn't care.

"I'll figure out a way more reliable than this portal to get back, and when I do, I'll find you guys, okay?" I said, as a means of farewell.

"Make it quick, okay?" Sam said as we let each other go.

"I'll do what I can." With that I stepped through into the magical land of Hyrule.

*[A month later]

Something made me want to play the first few notes of New Divide after the last minions of Ganondorf were put where they belong. Pulling out the Ocarina of Time, I did so and a red-orange trail of brightly shining orbs flew from my left to my right. This had happened before, but only when I'd played the Prelude of Light, Nocturne of Shadow, Minuet of Forest, Bolero of Fire, Serenade of Water, or the Requiem of Spirit. When I was completely together again, I was back in America! Perhaps by chance, I saw Sam walking down the street. I started talking to him and found out that Han had gone back to the galaxy far far away that he came from. Apparently he was now married to Leia, a girl you never would have thought he would end up with if you saw them in the beginning. Indy had gone off in pursuit of another artifact and Sam was going to go off to college. I was quite impressed with the accomplishments of our little group. Indy had managed to find the Holy Grail and was after something else that Sam didn't know about.

In turn, I told him about my exploits. Zelda and I had had a wonderful month. She'd accepted the proposal I'd made. Even though I was training an army for the inevitable fight against Ganondorf. It was obvious that he would make an army once he broke free of the Evil Realm. There was no way he wouldn't start an attack soon.

Sam winced. "The portal hasn't been there since you went back through it. I think it wore itself out. The portal that Han went through is somehow still there. I tried hiding it and I think it was a successful attempt. How'd you get back here, anyway?"

"I played the first notes of New Divide on my Ocarina."

"Maybe if you play a different song, you'll get back."

"That's exactly what I do in Hyrule. I play a song and can warp to pretty much anywhere I choose. If New Divide got me here, maybe What I've Done will get me back."

"It's worth a shot, isn't it? Hey, it's good to see ya again."

"Same here, Sam," I said, bringing the instrument to my lips and playing What I've Done. Bluish purple orbs flew towards my right and when I could see again, I was back in Hyrule Field, where I'd been when I played New Divide. I knew that those songs were my only links between our separate worlds, so I hummed them often, making sure that they were just as burned into my head as any of the songs I'd memorized during my quest to awaken the Sages. It allowed for a nice bit of entertainment and I knew that I'd go back to America often. On one such visit while Han and Indy were in America with Sam, I met a certain person you all know as 'Haninator.'

_____________________________________________________________

So, whaddaya think? That's the final chappy of LNA, but HNA is coming up. That's right! Han's New Adventure is the official sequel! YAY HAN! (Just in case you forgot what it said in the first AN XD) So, Link, did you like what I wrote?

Link: Some details were kinda sketchy and you filled 'em in. The best example being the coffee scenes. So, a question for our wonderful reviewers out there: WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?

Haninator: If you don't answer that, I'm gonna hafta… do… something!

Link: You ruined the threat.

Haninator: SHUT UP!! I wrote this for you! What more could you want?!?

Link: A cookie. *puppy dog face*

Haninator: Here! Take the cookie! I only bit it once! Just kidding. It was broken to begin with.

Link: COOKIE!!!

Haninator: You'll get one too, if you review. Two if you answer the question Link asked. See ya latah!

Link: *gnaws on cookie* SUGAR RUSH!

Haninator: Nuts.


End file.
